Idus Martiae
by Dannelyan
Summary: О тайнах, преданности и самопожертвовании на фоне сражений, государственного переворота и кое-как сохранившейся Римской империи. / Третья часть из цикла Стимпанк. / Idus Martii или Idus Martiae (лат.) – мартовские иды . / AU, OOC. По сути, это не чистой воды джен. Можно сказать: пре-гет.
1. Re:

**Re:**

Мягкий диван, даже на вид дорогой и такой длины, что на нём могло уместиться с полдюжины человек, сейчас занимал только один. Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно. Во-первых, в здешней роскоши ему было непривычно, а во-вторых, хотя по справедливости эту причину нужно поставить на первое место – он не знал точно, зачем его вызвали. Понимал, с чем это связано – но: он не спал несколько суток, уже подписал бесчисленное количество подписок о неразглашении и не меньше двух десятков раз дал слово молчать и о том, что вообще что-то подписывал. Попутно выяснилось, что шутить в присутствии офицеров военной контрразведки Империи: «Вы мне ещё дайте подписку о неразглашении подписки о неразглашении!» – было плохой идеей. Судя по их виду – могли.

Очередной раз проводив взглядом помощника консулярного трибуна, в приёмной которого он и тратил впустую время, Гарри принялся вспоминать, как во всё это влип…

* * *

><p>Битва, начавшаяся у Селевкии, сместилась к востоку и теперь идёт вблизи Ктесифона – отсюда даже видны стены и укрепления города. Она длится, то разгораясь, то затихая, уже девятый день, парфяне отступают и постепенно, надо отдать должное их командирам – не поддаваясь панике, задействуют новые и новые резервы, отводя разбитые части и целые соединения в тыл. Несмотря на это, равно как гастаты и принципы легионов римлян – парфянские катафрактарии уже изрядно измотаны. Из-за последних здесь, на Юго-Восточном фронте – используется манипулярная тактика, а не когортная, что создаёт для переброшенного всего неделю назад Второго вспомогательного легиона дополнительные сложности.<p>

Стоя на крайней из гряды невысоких скал, Гарри внимательно вглядывается в облако пыли, клубящееся в низине, где сталкиваются передовые линии армий. Сейчас он не нужен там – первую центурию, единственную из всего легиона, которую наместник Месопотамии Тимесифей вообще решил допустить до сражения, временно отправили в тыл на отдых, так что, оставив её на опциона, он направился сюда. Что-то – быть может, интуиция, подсказывало ему, что парфяне готовят решающий удар. Легат Акер, которого Гарри поставил в известность о своём намерении, поворчал, но разрешил – за прошедшие годы он привык доверять своему примипилу, но приказал взять с собой ещё одного легионера, не преминув напомнить: «Постоянная бдительность!»

Следящая сеть, раскинутая вокруг, откликается лишь на всполохи энергии, эхом идущие снизу, где залпы плазменных орудий парфян разбиваются о силовые щиты легионеров IV Flavia Felix – IV Счастливого Флавиев. Дальше к югу – разворачиваются в боевые порядки заменявшие измотанный в постоянных боях Legio XV Flavia Firma воины Legio XII Fulminata – их аквила мерцает в воздухе огромным серебристым полотнищем света, на котором совсем уж ослепительно сияет знаменитая молния. По всему выходит, что Наместник прав и присутствия Второго Вспомогательного здесь действительно не требуется. Так почему же он, Гарри, чувствует – что-то не так, что-то явно не в порядке?..

За спиной скрипит щебень, словно кто-то переступает с ноги на ногу, но Гарри даже не оборачивается – он знает, кто. Как бы она ни устала, Белла всегда рядом. Час назад в сражении её ранило взрывом, но когда Гарри попытался взять с собой кого-то другого – одним взглядом дала понять, что эта ошибка станет последней в его жизни. Такое качество, как верность командиру, вообще характерное для каждого легионера, у неё обретает порой пугающие черты. В ответ на прямые вопросы она с издёвкой отвечает, что не видит здесь ничего необычного, а на «идиотские намёки», если не доходит сразу – ломает болтуну руку. Всегда левую – кроме того случая, когда «очередной придурок» оказался левшой. За последние четыре года – с тех пор, как легион, наконец, укомплектовали полностью – такого почти не случалось, но сейчас их перебросили на другой конец Империи, рядом с иными войсками, так что Гарри ожидает в скором времени новых жалоб. Продолжая осматриваться, он невесело усмехнулся – каждый пострадавший норовит добиться самого строгого наказания для «сумасшедшей стервы». До сих пор Беллу спасало только вмешательство самого Гарри и легата легиона, но здесь вопрос будет разбираться не как обычно, а чиновниками из аппарата Наместника. Тимесифей же, как стало ясно ещё в первые часы после прибытия сюда – принципиален, твёрд и даже безжалостен, а подчинённых выбирает под стать себе. В отличие от проконсула мирной Верхней Германии, где последние полтора года стоял их легион, человека слабого и нерешительного, Наместник постоянно находящейся под угрозой вторжения Месопотамии церемониться не будет ни с кем. Он ясно дал понять, что ставит дисциплину и субординацию во главу угла – неподчинение будет караться немедленно и по всей строгости. «_Нужно поговорить с Беллой, пусть сдерживается, что ли…_»

До предела расширив следящую сеть, Гарри очищает сознание и «вслушивается» в окружающее пространство. Ничего нового или необычного. Белла ещё раз переступает с ноги на ногу – ей недостаёт терпения, как всегда. Не оборачиваясь, он командует:

— Возвращаемся.

Уже представив в уме опорную точку телепортации, Гарри для точности бросает взгляд на ближайший ориентир по высоте – стены города и останавливается, подавшись вперёд. Нет, ему не показалось – часть внешней стены сдвигается внутрь, а с защитных линий под ней спешно разбегаются в стороны люди. Что они делают? На вылазку не походит, да и смысл – город не в осаде, от него до передовой не меньше четырнадцати стадиев. Подвижная секция тем временем отодвигается всё дальше, пока не замирает, коснувшись внутренней стены, а затем происходит совсем уж невообразимое – гаснет в том месте оборонительный купол. Они там с ума посходили, что ли?!

Стоило Гарри проклясть про себя разведку, проглядевшую такой шанс взять город, как с неба падает лёгкий импульс-планёр, пролетает вдоль стены, уклонившись от нестройного залпа орудий защитников и резко взмывает вверх, на миг показав нижнюю плоскость скошенных назад крыльев с изображением красного Солнца на темно-синем фоне – символ сарматов, бывших аблектами Наместника. Поднимаясь и беря к западу, «летун», не теряя времени, сигналит короткими вспышками света. Код неизвестный – остаётся надеяться, что те, кому предназначено сообщение, увидят его. Но даже при самом лучшем исходе организация переброски к городским стенам достаточно крупного отряда займёт не меньше получаса – никак не успеть. Потом, оставалось неясным – зачем всё это гарнизону парфян?

Так и не распущенная до конца следящая сеть дрогнула, обозначая присутствие на востоке чего-то огромного – и движущегося. Гарри слышит, как Белла поражённо выдыхает и опускает голову, вновь посмотрев на проём в стене. Оттуда выдвигается, испуская длинные струи пара, нечто, похожее на огромный металлический конус, снабжённый снизу двумя парами лап титанических размеров. Шатаясь, оно делает шаг, другой, опасно кренится – от бока отделяется ещё одна суставчатая конечность, вонзившись в землю. Медленно выпрямившись и оказавшись высотой вровень с башнями, «конус» полностью выдвигается за линию внешней стены, которая тут же ползёт на прежнее место. Поочерёдно втыкая в землю боковые опоры, гигантская машина, окутываясь клубами пара, идёт к передовой. Напрягая зрение, Гарри удаётся разглядеть вокруг корпуса матово-серое мерцание – оборонительное поле, и мгновенно, по наитию, он вспоминает.

_Несколько лет назад ходил слух, что бежавшие давным-давно на восток техномаги германцев строят для врагов Рима «ходячие паровые крепости» ужасающих размеров и мощи. Некоторые утверждали, что каждая размером с город и совершенно неуязвима. Не поверив, но заинтересовавшись, Гарри разговорил за выпивкой тактика легиона, занимавшего должность трибуна латиклавия – Кивана (сам он называл себя «Коэмген») Энтвистла, имевшего через отца и дядю связи в Сенате. «По большому секрету» тот сообщил, что слухи недалеки от истины, хотя в отношении размеров и врут. А вот «неуязвимость» – это действительно, потому что те самые германские специалисты изобрели передвижные генераторы защитных полей. Разгорячившись, Энтвистл принялся доказывать, что это всё не стоит беспокойства, потому как специалисты Империи уже разработали, построили и испытывают «новое средство противодействия», выпил ещё кубок и, к огорчению Гарри, свалился под стол. Второй раз вызвать на откровенность его уже не удалось, так что Гарри считал рассказ о секретном «средстве противодействия» пьяным бредом. Засыплют тяжелыми снарядами, и все дела._

На совещании у Наместника, куда пригласили только легатов и трибунов всех пяти – включая их Legio II Adjutrix – легионов, и на которое легат Акер нагло протащил своего примипила, были отданы чёткие распоряжения на случай, если парфяне используют что-то «из ряда вон» – прямо о передвижных крепостях никто не говорил.

Сейчас, как первый, кто заметил угрозу – «летун» из аблектов мог увидеть только снятую защиту стены, именно Гарри должен выйти на связь с ближайшим тубиценом, и как можно скорее.

— Белла! Иду в поиск, отслеживай уровень.

Она молча кивает, раскрывая чувствительные к ментальной активности сенсоры боевого доспеха: если уровень энергии упадёт ниже критического, нужно будет немедленно дать подпитку, а иначе – «прощай, Гарри, так и запишем: "вышел из тела и не вернулся"». «Сэнтиры» – профессионалы в этом деле, в том числе и тубицены при легатах – таких трудностей не испытывают, но так то они…

Бросив, чтобы оценить расстояние и темп, ещё один взгляд на «крепость», Гарри закрывает глаза и высвобождает сознание. Несмотря на тренировки и даже некоторый опыт, это даётся ему нелегко – медитативному сосредоточению мешают обострившиеся ощущения тела: тяжесть доспеха, обычно не замечаемая, давление шлема на виски – такого быть вообще не может, он тщательно подогнан, и всё в таком духе. Постепенно отсекая лишнее, Гарри так увлёкается, что даже не сразу слышит голос, требовательно вопрошающий – «_Кто здесь? Кто здесь? Кто…_»

Обратив мысленный «взгляд» к этому голосу, Гарри чувствует что-то очень, очень знакомое и раскрывается, позволяя спрашивающему идентифицировать его. Почти незаметной вспышкой мелькает узнавание, рядом возникает силуэт человека, хаотично меняющий очертания, сохраняя общий вид – множество сплетающихся серых и чёрных энергоразрядов. Искрой вспыхивает следующий вопрос-требование – доложить, что такого важного произошло. Как можно подробнее Гарри припоминает внешний вид «паровой крепости», чувствуя в своих мыслях ненавязчивое присутствие тубицена, то, как она выдвигалась за стены, как перемещалась, куда направлялась и как скоро там будет при сохранении текущей скорости. Ещё одна вспышка: тубицен сообщил, что его зовут Ли Амний – Гарри мгновенно вспоминает, как они вместе проходили первичные, общие для всех трансформации и несколько раз связывались во время подавления восстаний на севере два с половиной года назад – вот откуда это знакомое чувство! Спохватившись, он представляется в ответ, слышит насмешливое: «_Я знаю!_» и вдруг получает запрос постоянного контакта. Видимо, Ли улавливает его сомнение, потому что уточняет: «_Не переживай, подпитка будет_», а на вопрос: «_Зачем постоянный?_» строит перед глазами Гарри схему возможных траекторий движения «крепости». Подумав, что тубицену это нужно, чтобы координировать артиллерию, он нехотя соглашается, бросая связующую нить, но тот передаёт: «_Нет, я на подпитке_» и просит подождать. Пока Гарри переваривает это сообщение – чтобы страдающий чрезмерной гордостью, как все сэнтиры, Ли добровольно брал на себя «чёрную работу» на подпитке? – рядом возникает второй: тонкий, словно вытянутый силуэт пронзительно-изумрудного цвета с пробивающимися синими и фиолетовыми нотками. Новый сэнтир на миг придвигается к Ли, видимо, получая информацию, затем колеблясь, словно против воли, подлетает к Гарри и бросает нить постоянного контакта. Гарри принимает её, тянется, спрашивая имя, но вмешавшийся Ли бросает «_это подождёт, скорее объединяйтесь!_» и взмывает, исчезая. Оставшись наедине с «изумрудным», Гарри протягивает к нему руки, раскрываясь полностью. Тот отчего-то медлит. Придвинувшись ближе, он чувствует неожиданное – страх. Этот «изумрудный» отчего-то страшно боится и не желает объединения.

Начиная злиться, Гарри рисует в уме картинку – что будет с передовыми частями легионов, когда неуязвимая для лёгкого оружия «крепость» доберётся до них, и почти швыряет мысль-изображение в этого труса. Чётко, словно штампуя, передаёт: «_Мне это тоже неприятно, но сейчас не до сантиментов! Давай же, парень, скорее покончим с этим!_»

«Изумрудный» отчаянным усилием преодолевает страх и раскрывается навстречу. Мир встаёт с ног на голову, бешено кружится, теряясь в хаосе красок, ярких настолько, что от них можно сойти с ума. На миг он видит себя со стороны – видит, но не запоминает. В сознание потоком хлынули необычайно отчётливые, совсем не смазанные, ощущения сэнтира – его неуверенность, смешанная с любопытством, оставшийся где-то далеко кислый привкус страха и совсем неожиданно – боль. Очень много боли. Едва не отпрянув, Гарри дисциплинировано, как на тренировке, пытается добраться до источника фантомной боли, чтобы заблокировать его, раз уж этот неумеха не может сам – и застывает, понимая. Она не фантомная! У «изумрудного» болит всё тело, буквально напичканное – Гарри чувствует их, как свои – имплантатами, назначение большей части из которых вообще непонятно. «_Да они что, с ума сошли – кидать в бой сэнтира сразу после аугментации?! Он же так и…_»

Накатывает следующая, более сильная волна объединения, и Гарри осознаёт вдруг, что никакой это ни «он». Становится понятен страх «изумрудной» – прямой контакт между мужчиной и женщиной разрешается только, если они долго готовятся к этому или имеют тесную эмоциональную связь. Но вот так, с незнакомцем, в спешке – можно и повреждение психики получить. Свихнуться, не суметь выйти, слиться – навсегда. Но Ли ведь знал… почему он позволил это?..

«Изумрудная» сжимается, переживая ещё один приступ боли, и Гарри спохватывается – потом будешь размышлять о несправедливости жизни, сейчас нужно действовать. Предельно сосредоточившись и укрепив внутри себя «недоступную область», куда не достанет объединение, он один за другим перехватывает импульсы от источников боли и направляет туда. Тем сильнее его изумление, когда «изумрудная» пытается помешать. Резко «оттолкнув» её, он спрашивает: «_Зачем?_», слыша в ответ: «_Обрываешь связь с имплантатами! Нужны. Без них никак. Нужны!_» Её паника нарастает, разрушая связь, так что Гарри почти грубо выравнивает перекосившийся канал соединения, тратя огромные силы, тут же почувствовав прилив энергии со стороны. На Беллу непохоже – её запас мал, значит, это Ли. Вовремя.

«_Как не обрывать?_» — требует он. — «_Покажи!_» Она чуть расслабляется, раскрывая перед ним в подробностях текучие схемы связей. Осторожно, проклиная всё и вся, в особенности отмеченный медиками ещё во время тех, самых первых тестов, свой талант к ментальному взаимодействию, Гарри перехватывает только боль, не трогая остального. «Изумрудная» уже не мешает, а через какое-то время начинает робко, неуверенно помогать, подбирая следующую связь, но и в этом простом деле – то и дело ошибается, что лишний раз убеждает – она совсем новичок.

Заканчивает Гарри, уже с трудом концентрируясь – боль, которую теперь не чувствует партнёр по объединению, едва не затмевает рассудок даже при значительно повышенном пороге легионера его ранга. Справившись с первым «приливом», он чувствует нерешительность «изумрудной». Стоило задуматься об этом – и её мысли раскрываются перед ним, как свои – смесь надежды, чувства вины, благодарности и подавляемой гордости. Высверк принятого решения – она тянется к нему, намереваясь забрать боль обратно, но Гарри не до благородства: пока они тут пытаются «договориться», да ещё неизвестно зачем, там, может, уже гибнут люди. Выставив эту мысль вперёд, как щит, он отчётливо, тяжело бросает в неё копья-слова, пока не доходит. Затем так же безжалостно почти приказывает: «_Делай, что умеешь, наконец!_» и отстраняется, возвращая контроль над телом…

* * *

><p>Помощник на сей раз остановилась прямо перед ним, преувеличенно-вежливо попросив «господина офицера проследовать в кабинет господина консулярного трибуна». Усмехнувшись про себя такой витиеватости, Гарри подчинился – наконец-то он узнает, что делает здесь. Однако хозяина кабинета на месте не оказалось: ни за столом, размерами и видом больше напоминавшим водружённую на ножки цельную мраморную плиту, ни перед окном во всю стену, выходящим на тёмную площадь, изредка освещаемую только «вечными» факелами ночной стражи, ни где-либо ещё. Обернувшись, Гарри хотел спросить об этом, но увидел только закрывающуюся дверь. Пожав плечами, занял один из свободных стульев и вернулся к воспоминаниям.<p>

* * *

><p>Первое, что он видит, открыв глаза – обеспокоенное лицо Беллы. С трудом разжав губы, справляясь со второй волной боли, задаёт вопрос:<p>

— Где… та махина?

— Ещё далеко от передовой. — Белла указывает направление, а Гарри поражён: он был уверен, что с момента ухода в поиск прошла бездна времени, но за это время «крепость» не прошла и пятой части расстояния до передовой. Город в трёх стадиях позади неё стремительно заволакивает белым туманом. Пока он прикидывает, откуда это, над передовой линией, справа – проносится с рёвом и грохотом эскадрилья импульс-планёров, оставляя за собой шлейфы такого же плотного, долго не рассеивающегося белого дыма. Но зачем?

Прикрыв глаза, он находит в себе «изумрудную» и передаёт, что готов, одновременно извещая о тумане. Теперь нужно просто держаться и не отводить взгляда от цели, пока его партнёр передаёт команды артиллерии. В мозгу словно что-то смещается – странное ощущение, картинка перед глазами теряет чёткость, дробясь на две – верный знак, что твоё зрение использует другой. К чужой боли во всём теле прибавляется резь в глазах. Смаргивая выступившие слёзы, Гарри проклинает про себя дикую идею Ли – лучше бы на месте «изумрудной» был тот. Чёрта с два, нашли время и место тренировать новичка! Да в её состоянии у медиков нужно быть, а не на фронте! Вот после…

Додумать он не успевает. «Изумрудная» что-то меняет, и те самые непонятные имплантаты словно расцветают потоками энергии, включившись все одновременно. Тело становится лёгким-лёгким, боль затапливает чувством эйфории, и далеко не сразу Гарри понимает, что это не его ощущения, он ведь по-прежнему здесь, на холме, его задача – просто держать глаза открытыми. Поверх картинки шагающей по степи «крепости» ложится прозрачной тенью вторая – что видит «изумрудная»: круглое тёмное отверстие, куда она спускается, цепляясь за скобы. Разжимаются пальцы, люк над головой захлопывается, выдох – и горло обжигает хлынувшая внутрь жидкость. Гарри надсадно кашляет, как несостоявшийся утопленник, давится воздухом, пытаясь убрать из своих лёгких то, чего там нет. Голова идёт кругом, и не сразу до него доходит чёткая, сильная мысль «изумрудной»: «_Потерпи, ты привыкнешь. Дыши. Я помогу. Сосредоточься. Ты должен смотреть, потому что без тебя я слепа. Видишь, как здесь темно? Я могу видеть только через тебя… А теперь – пожалуйста, открой глаза!_»

Повинуясь, Гарри распрямляется. К рези прибавляется жжение, но глаза уже не слезятся – и на том спасибо. Он упирается взглядом в «крепость» и слышит: «_Вижу! Готовься, сейчас потрясёт!_» Гарри чувствует, как сила – уже не разобрать, чья, бурным потоком захлёстывает тело, достигает пика и закручивается вихрем, подхватывая и перемещая их. Их?!

Земля содрогается, когда прямо за «крепостью», будто возникнув из воздуха, приземляется существо, похожее на титанического роста человека в тускло-серой броне. Приняв очень знакомую позу – да это же низкий старт! – гигант-латник действительно кидается на «крепость», в считанные секунды достигнув её и обхватив обеими руками. Выворачивая огромные комья земли, сцепившиеся громадины кубарем катятся как раз к скалам. Удар такой, что они с Беллой едва смогли устоять на ногах. В туче поднявшейся пыли Гарри различает вспышки – «крепость», несмотря на то, что две из четырёх «лап» переломаны, а боковые опоры и вовсе оторвало, не стала беспомощной: неведомым образом она поливает своего врага огнём плазменных орудий, не снимая защитного поля!

«_Ближе! Я почти ничего не вижу!_» — это пилот, «изумрудная». Гарри быстро осматривается, определяя координаты для телепортации по счислению, но в ментальном поле возникает ощущение присутствия третьего – Ли вмешивается, перехватывая контроль. Не успевает Гарри опомниться, как его настигает знакомое «сжатие» и через пару секунд выбрасывает на скальную площадку. Выругавшись – нашли марионетку, чтоб их! – он ищет ориентиры, в следующую секунду едва не полетев вниз от тряски – прямо под ним гигант вслепую молотит «крепость» кулаком и зажатым в правой руке коротким кинжалом. Обретя зрение с помощью Гарри, «изумрудная» атакует уже прицельно, но удары только соскальзывают, касаясь поля – то прогибается, но держится. Гарри бросает в жар – это тело гиганта перегревается от непрекращающегося огня врага. Нужно что-то делать, но что? Пилот так долго не выдержит – она просто сгорит внутри или ещё раньше не выдержит броня…

Мельком бросив взгляд налево, он замечает тёмный узкий каньон среди скал с острыми – даже отсюда видно – краями, усеянный внутри каменными иглами. Напрягшись, передаёт мысль-приказ «изумрудной», та огрызается в ответ, но исполняет. Обхватив «крепость» руками, гигант буквально волочит её туда. Становится всё жарче – что-то подозревая, экипаж вражеской машины усилил огонь.

Это зрелище долго потом будет стоять у Гарри перед глазами: залитый сиянием от растекающейся по броне плазмы, чудовищный латник бросает махину «крепости» на землю, делает шаг и, схватившись за выступы скал, ударом ноги буквально вдалбливает огромный металлический конус в узкий каньон. Скалы дрожат и шатаются, словно сделанные из бумаги, на бесконечно долгий миг опускается тишина, которую разрывает оглушительно-громкое шипение. Всё окутывается туманом от сломанной машины, Гарри слышит тяжёлые шаги – ближе, ближе, и вдруг из белой пелены возникает голова гиганта – как раз на уровне скальной площадки. Сплошной, без прорези для глаз, шлем, но Гарри чувствует – тот смотрит прямо на него: тяжело, угрожающе… с интересом? Наконец чудовище отворачивается, прижимается спиной к скале и оседает, словно потерявший сознание человек.

Присмотревшись, Гарри замечает на шее гиганта такой знакомый люк. Спуск вниз, откуда можно подобраться к цели, занимает несколько минут, и где-то на полпути Гарри осознаёт, что уже не чувствует присутствия в себе «изумрудной», да и Ли – пропал. Жидкость в открывшемся отверстии пари́т. Гарри уже собирается лезть внутрь, когда из-под тёмной поверхности показывается рука, цепляется за нижнюю перекладину, но соскальзывает. Резко наклонившись, Гарри успевает схватиться за тонкое запястье и буквально вытаскивает наверх девушку в костюме из плотной, скользкой на ощупь ткани. Положив её на спину, он наклоняется, проверяя – сердце бьётся, но «изумрудная» совсем не дышит. Сообразив, Гарри быстро выполняет всё необходимое, чтобы удалить жидкость из лёгких. Есть, задышала!

Только после этого он позволяет себе расслабиться, повалившись рядом и стянуть, наконец, шлем. Вместе с объединением пропадает боль, но приходит усталость – так он не выматывался даже в самых тяжёлых сражениях. Глаза закрываются сами собой, но совсем отключиться мешает назойливая мысль. Заставив себя сесть, прямо сквозь ткань костюма Гарри вкалывает «изумрудной» обезболивающее. Теперь ещё одно…

* * *

><p>— Давно ждёте?<p>

Гарри вскочил со стула, отрывисто произнеся приветствие. Консулярный трибун Фибуларий – внушительного роста африканец, бритый наголо, глядел на него с доброжелательной усмешкой.

— Присаживайтесь, Генрих. Кажется, так звучит это имя у вас на родине? — голос у него глубокий и неторопливый, напоминающий о морских глубинах, всегда бывших для Гарри чем-то непостижимым.

— Да, магистра́т.

— Рекс. Раз уж я присвоил себе право обращаться к вам по имени, то и вы называйте меня так же. Выпьете что-нибудь?

— Да, спасибо, но…

— Прекрасно. А что до вашего «но», Генрих, то я понимаю: наверняка вы задаётесь вопросом, что делаете здесь. Уверен, ваше единственное желание сейчас – вернуться в расположение легиона и хорошенько выспаться. Так?

Слегка ошарашенный напором, участием и простотой общения магистрата такого ранга, Гарри не нашёлся, что ответить. Тем временем Рекс наполнил бокалы из пузатой бутылки и предложил один ему. Отойдя к окну, он сам и ответил:

— Так. Поэтому перейду сразу к делу. То, в чём вам пришлось поучаствовать – это мой проект. Вы уже могли оценить степень секретности, а я – мог оценить вас. То, что вы сделали.

Гарри недоумённо молчал.

— Да, конечно, вы не понимаете, о чём я. А суть в том, что несколько лет мы готовили высокопрофессионального сэнтира именно для этой работы – быть глазами пилота «TOT». — Он поймал взгляд Гарри и пояснил: — Это аббревиатура от «tolleno-opus-tutamen». Смысла особого нет, но для соблюдения тайны подходит, хотя чаще всего мы называем своё изобретение «MAC» – кто-то из техников однажды сказал, мол, и правда, оно «высотой до небес»**[1]**. Так вот, буквально за неделю до конфликта в Месопотамии, где мы ожидали использования парфянами прототипа «паровой крепости», подготовленный сэнтир погиб. Трагически погиб – сорвался во время восхождения с друзьями и разбился насмерть. Несмотря на это, менять планы уже было поздно – о готовности нового оружия сообщили Императору. Вдобавок…

В дверь постучали и он замолчал. Заглянула помощник, а затем вошёл худощавый, высокомерного вида мужчина – на вид несколько старше Гарри – в строгом, очень формальном одеянии и при монокле. Сухо поздоровавшись, он пожал магистрату руку, затем выжидательно повернулся к примипилу.

— Я как раз о вас вспоминал, Валль. Генрих, знакомьтесь, это Валль Уэсли, личный помощник претора Боунс – она курирует этот проект, о чём я как раз вам говорил. Валль, это примипил Генрих фон Хафнер – вы слышали о нём.

Подождав, пока его гости пожмут друг другу руки, магистрат продолжил:

— Итак, вдобавок и по причине контроля со стороны претора мы не могли отказаться от переброски тестового экземпляра «MAC» в Месопотамию. — Он бросил острый взгляд на Уэсли, словно ожидая возражений, но тот и бровью не повёл. — Мы рассчитывали как-то выходить из положения, проведя тесты на совместимость с имеющимися в распоряжении Наместника тубиценами.

Услышав слово «совместимость», Гарри напрягся – не нравилось ему, как это звучит. Рекс с удивительной чуткостью заметил это, тут же прокомментировав:

— Да, вы правильно подумали: вся соль в этом. Нужна не только совместимость между пилотом и его «глазами», есть ещё нюанс – сам «MAC» принимает не всех, а когда пилот внутри – их чувства едины. Вот и получается, что приходится учитывать и «мнение», если можно так сказать, машины… У вас есть вопросы?

— Да. Скажите… Рекс, причём здесь всё-таки я?

Тот промолчал, но неожиданно резко вмешался Уэсли:

— Бросьте изображать недоумка, примипил! Вы уже всё поняли: то недоразумение, которое подчинённые господина консулярного трибуна наделили развитой нервной системой, а после упорно называют «машиной», хотя по сути, это не так – может иметь собственное мнение. Не знаю отчего, но это мнение о вас – положительное. Выводы можете сделать сами, если уже не сделали.

Повисла тишина, в которой Гарри пытался убедить себя, что эти двое сошли с ума – думающее оружие? Бред! Но он помнил тот взгляд слепого гиганта – осязаемый и явственно не равнодушный, помнил слишком хорошо.

— Вот так, Генрих. — Устало подытожил магистрат. — Мы предлагаем перейти к нам на постоянной основе – делать то, что вы уже делали. Понимаю, как это звучит, но не уверен, что мы сможем найти вам замену. Поменять пилота мы тоже не можем – «MAC» выращивается под конкретного человека, затем и нужна, — он сверкнул глазами в сторону Уэсли, — развитая нервная система. Без неё управление невозможно, а уж применение в бою – тем более.

— Я могу подумать? — сбитый с толку невероятными сведениями и таким предложением, выдавил Гарри.

— Конечно, — отрывисто кивнув, вновь вмешался Уэсли. — Мы не имеем права вам приказывать – как офицер легиона, вы вне нашего прямого подчинения. Но думайте скорее – неизвестно, когда и где применение этого… существа понадобится в следующий раз.

— Могу я вернуться к подчинённым?

— Да, Генрих. Нам понадобится некоторое время для эвакуации «MAC» с того места, где его оставили, так что – возвращайтесь. Вот ваш ночной пропуск и письмо с разрешением на приоритетное использование мегалитов для перемещения в расположение легиона. Координаты здесь же. Идите, но помните – легионеров много, а нужных нам – единицы. Подумайте об этом.

Провожаемый взглядом Уэсли, Гарри вышел за дверь, сразу же направившись к мегалитам во внутренний дворик. Домой. Домой и спать, а всё остальное – потом. Уже передавая страже и техномагам документы, он больше по привычке не оставлять дела неоконченными прокрутил в голове те несколько минут до прибытия группы эвакуации и медиков…

* * *

><p>Теперь ещё одно… Аккуратно, чтобы не навредить, Гарри убирает с лица «изумрудной» тяжёлые, насквозь промокшие пряди волос, чувствуя даже через силовую перчатку, какие они густые. Вороные – по-другому не скажешь. Красноватая жидкость стекает с них, пропитывая каменную крошку.<p>

Гарри изучает, запоминая, лицо «изумрудной»: длинные ресницы, прямой нос, чувственные губы, изобличающие своей формой натуру гордую и сильную… Красивые, благородные черты – не иначе из древнего рода. Зачем ей это? Что она вообще делает здесь? Для чего пошла на такое?..

Над головой ощутимо дрожит воздух, энергетические поля на секунду сходят с ума – и на них падает тень. Взглянув вверх, Гарри видит транспортную платформу, а на ней – целую толпу людей. Ли, улыбаясь, машет рукой, но Гарри не до него, потому что он чувствует прикосновение к руке – «изумрудная» пришла в себя. Её губы двигаются, но слов не разобрать – шум от платформы заглушает всё. Он наклоняется, и как раз в этот момент она открывает глаза. Обнимает его за шею – слабо, очень слабо, пытается притянуть ближе – словно из последних сил. Он подчиняется, и она шепчет почти неслышно: «Астерия Виридари…»

Назвать своё имя в ответ Гарри не успевает – она вновь теряет сознание.**[2]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> «MAC» расшифровывается как «machina aequata caelo» (лат.) – «сооружение высотой до небес» — консулярный трибун имеет в виду размеры «гиганта», то ощущение, что возникает, если стоять внизу, у его ног.

**[2]** Признаться, из всех вариантов облика Астерии Виридари ближе всего к тому, что в моих мыслях – оказался этот: http:/dannelyan.do.am/Asteria_Viridari.jpg Рисунок не мой.


	2. Strange Days

**Strange Days**

Чем меньше времени оставалось до мартовских ид, тем спокойнее становился Рин – и тем сильнее волновалась Гермиона. Он понимал, что это естественно, это в её характере – переживать о ещё не наступившем. Он осознавал, что задуманное ими – самая серьёзная и продуманная попытка государственного переворота за последние полторы сотни лет, с тех пор как Скифская империя с помощью своих агентов совершила покушение на Императора одновременно с попыткой возвести на престол своего ставленника, возглавлявшего заговорщиков из средних и даже высших сановников Империи. Попытка провалилась в самом начале.

Готовя планы для «Фронта освобождения», Рин внимательно изучил ошибки, допущенные тогда, придя к выводу, что основными из них были: недостаточная степень секретности при подготовке и отсутствие внятной программы действий _после_ успешного переворота, которая могла бы обеспечить стабильность новой власти и вызвать положительную реакцию граждан. А что могло быть хорошего в почти не скрываемой заговорщиками идее подчинения Империи северным соседям? Неудивительно, что всё рухнуло.

«Фронт освобождения» таких ошибок допускать не должен и Рин, составляя план собственно действий в «час X» да последующих мер – продумал всё, что только можно. Потеряв нескольких агентов, он умудрился даже решить самую большую проблему – неизбежную реакцию военных на арест Императора и всех высших должностных лиц. Благодаря полученной информации он знал теперь, как удержать имперские легионы там, где они и находятся – на границах, не дав им попасть в столицу. Конечно, Рин не обольщался – пройдёт не больше нескольких дней, и те разберутся с проблемой, но этого времени за глаза хватит, чтобы Император отрёкся, признавая легитимность новой власти. Намного сильнее беспокоили преторианцы, но, поломав голову, он сообразил: достаточно просто убрать их подальше, и тогда была сформирована группа агентов, которым поручалось подобраться к преторианцам в нужное время и переместиться с ними как можно дальше за пределы Империи – каждому в своё труднодоступное, заранее определённое место. Пока телохранители Императора разыщут путь оттуда – здесь всё уже закончится.

Подготовился он и к возможной неудаче – договорился с отцом о новом, если это потребуется, управляющем, передал ему права ведения дел над той частью активов и объектов, которые необходимы для получения дохода и обеспечения функционирования именно школы-пансиона. Всё остальное – большую часть, ранее необходимую для финансирования деятельности «Фронта освобождения» – продал тайными сделками, переведя все полученные средства за границу, в банки Terra Australis. На совсем уж крайний случай – если причастность Гермионы будет раскрыта – часть средств он портратил на покупку в Аотеаро́а поместья на берегу, оформленного, как и счета в банках, на неё – под другим именем, конечно же. Выправленные на это имя паспорт и остальные документы также были готовы заранее.

По плану Гермиона не должна была принимать непосредственного участия в захвате дворца, Имперской канцелярии и самого Императора вкупе с важнейшими чиновниками. Когда Рин сообщил ей об этом, пришлось выдержать долгий, выматывающий спор – но он всё-таки убедил её, что человек, который будет формировать новую систему власти, должен максимально дистанцироваться от действий тех, кто силой сверг власть прежнюю. Вместе они составят два правящих крыла, уравновешивающие друг друга – для вида будут полемизировать, противостоять «сопернику» и пытаться убрать того с политической арены, на деле сотрудничая и принимая все основные решения совместно. Списки тех, кто войдёт в новое правительство – уже готовы, осталось получить согласие кандидатов, многие из которых и сейчас занимают важные посты – вряд ли они пожелают потерять положение в обществе, которое имеют сейчас. Естественно, Рин не выбирал кого попало – только тех, кто и так критиковал действующие законы и порядок управления государством, тех, кто в падении старой власти увидит возможность изменить жизнь людей к лучшему – и воспользуется ею.

Конечно, будут и недовольные, будут те, кто пожелает в сумятице первых дней захватить побольше себе, единолично, так что ещё одной из основных целей намечено – не дать развалить государство территориально, чтобы оно сохранило силу и положение, а не разлетелось на мелкие кусочки на радость воинственным соседям.

Но это всё станет важным только в одном случае – если у них получится. Рин был слишком умён, чтобы верить в «когда» – для него всегда было лишь «если», поэтому он снова и снова продумывал каждый этап плана, рассматривая его со всех сторон, выискивая и устраняя слабые стороны, пока не признал, что улучшать больше нечего. Поэтому он позаботился, чтобы Гермионе – в случае неудачи – было куда бежать и где прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь, не заботясь о средствах.

До «часа X» – 15 марта 2760 года**[3]** – оставалось восемь дней.

* * *

><p>Гарри всегда поднимался в первом часу дня, а чаще и вовсе незадолго до окончания четвёртой стражи<strong>[4]<strong>. Его приучил к этому отец, всегда начинавший заниматься делами спозаранку, а порядок военного лагеря закрепил привычку.

Сегодняшний день стал исключением – во втором часу дня его разбудил опцион Ферре-Валид, сообщивший, что примипила вызывает Наместник. Поблагодарив Урбина, дожидавшегося здесь же, Гарри наскоро оделся, проверил снаряжение и вышел из палатки. Там уже ожидала Белла – судя по всему, её тоже вызвали, и Гарри понял, почему – Наместник хочет услышать о недавних событиях «из первых уст». Вчера, перед тем как уснуть, Гарри затребовал краткий отчёт, и вот что было известно: после поражения «крепости» парфяне запросили перемирие. Легионы были против, Наместник – тоже, но из столицы поступило распоряжение соглашаться. Первая встреча военачальников состоялась уже ночью после того боя, когда Гарри ещё мурыжили в контрразведке. Так что сейчас боевые действия не велись, но сворачиваться в походные порядки приказа не поступило – Тимесифей не был глупцом, он прекрасно знал цену беспечности. Легионы остались стоять ровно там, где были, а значит, и Второй вспомогательный, разбивший лагерь с обратной стороны холма, на котором стоял дворец Наместника, оставался в готовности.

Вернувшись из резиденции, Гарри с Беллой доложились легату Акеру, тот проворчал что-то одобрительное и отпустил их. Старик – хотя какой он старик, если в свои семьдесят выглядит на сорок, да и то из-за несовершенной схемы аугментации? – доверял своим подчинённым и терпеть не мог вышестоящее начальство, даже если уважал кого-то лично, как Тимесифея.

_Однажды проверяющий из столицы – совсем юнец – спросил легата в присутствии пятерых Primi Ordines, отчего тот не уйдёт на гражданскую службу, на всадническую должность, прозрачно намекнув, что старость не за горами. Часовые у командирской палатки сперва подумали, что мимо них пронёсся снаряд, и только когда «снаряд», пролетев по воздуху добрых три пертики, приземлился в тлеющий костёр и завопил, узнали в нём «господина проверяющего». Легата вызвали в столицу для дачи объяснений, приказав захватить свидетелей произошедшего. Все пятеро, включая Гарри, рассказали историю о том, как проверяющий, оказавшийся сыном эдила Пия Гросса, внезапно запрыгнул на стол и с воплем выскочил из палатки, перемещаясь большими прыжками. Лица у состава высшей дисциплинарной комиссии не дрогнули, оставшись профессионально-каменными – они и не такое слышали, а вот молодой секретарь почти что ржал в чернильницу, сдерживаясь из последних сил._

Опцион Урбин доложил: за время отсутствия командира происшествий не было, и прямо сообщил, что личный состав уже трижды проверил снаряжение и откровенно мается со скуки. Гарри сверился с графиком дежурств по лагерю и приказал построить первую центурию у северного выхода, а пока опцион выполнял распоряжение, сообщил о своём намерении легату, который затею одобрил. Выйдя к легионерам, Гарри произнёс краткую речь о том, что в восьми стадиях к западу отсюда, в холмах, есть заброшенный оазис и озеро в нём, которые необходимо захватить и удержать в целях обеспечения тыла. О том, что в «тылу» – вся Империя, он предпочёл умолчать. Заодно примипил напомнил своим подчинённым, что всякий воин обязан уметь хорошо плавать, ибо неизвестно, где придётся сражаться, а потому тренировка будет проведена сразу после захвата стратегически важного объекта. Легионеры, понятное дело, с энтузиазмом перестроились в походную колонну и немедля двинулись исполнять приказание.

Расположившись на берегу и оставив тех, кто помоложе, собирать хворост для костров, все нашли себе занятие: кто отправился поохотиться или на рыбалку, гарантируя хороший ужин, кто устроил соревнования по плаванию на скорость и нырянию, а многие просто развалились на траве или широкой полосе песка у воды, блаженно жмурясь от поднимавшегося всё выше солнца. Гарри искупался, поучаствовал в соревнованиях, победив двоих и проиграв третьему – улыбчивому бородачу-греку, затем устроился на пригорке так, чтобы видеть всё озеро и погрузился в собственные мысли. Сейчас, когда прочие заботы на время отступили, ему вновь вспомнился отпуск прошлым летом – в Аквитании. Прошло три четверти года, а Гарри до сих пор мучили вопросы – всё ли в порядке с Гермионой и чем он так сильно задел её, что та не пожелала его даже видеть? В первые дни после отъезда он вновь и вновь разбирал свои слова и поступки, так ничего и не найдя, хотя улучшенная память хранила мельчайшие подробности. Сейчас оставалась только досада и какое-то глухое раздражение, когда Гарри думал о ней. Нет, вот себе не нужно врать – если б только это, давно бы плюнул и забыл. Было что-то в ней, мешавшее просто вычеркнуть те дни из памяти, предать забвению и не беспокоиться. Размышляя, он рассеянно водил пальцем по песку, вдруг поняв, что несколькими штрихами набросал силуэт девушки, стоящей вполоборота к зрителю.

Рисунок накрыла тень и Гарри поднял голову. Белла стояла перед ним, выжимая волосы, и он впервые задался вопросом, почему все слухи, что ходили о них двоих – только слухи. Оттого, что ему двадцать семь, а она вдвое старше? Нет, он никогда особенно не задумывался об этом, да и как задумаешься, если благодаря аугментации она сохранила облик и здоровье двадцатипятилетней? Оттого, может быть, что она почти ничего не рассказывала о своём прошлом? Снова не то, ведь никто особенно не откровенничает, да и так ясно: в легионеры попадают не от хорошей жизни, все восторженные идиоты – «романтики войны» – отсеиваются ещё на стадии предварительного отбора.

Гарри разглядывал Беллу, ничуть не смущавшуюся собственной наготы и прислушивался к себе, чувствуя только уважение, доверие и благодарность – физиология не в счёт, девять лет службы в легионе кого угодно научат самообладанию и привычке ставить на первое место голову и трезвый расчёт, а не инстинкты – не считая инстинкта выживания, конечно.

Ему вспомнилось, как покраснела Гермиона тогда, у водопада, как смешалась она от простого прикосновения, при первой возможности высвободив руку. При этом она совсем не походила на «хрустальных девушек-куколок», с которыми Гарри – тогда ещё Генриху, приходилось знакомиться и «занимать светской беседой», бывая в гостях у партнёров отца. Она была искренна в своём смущении, но не боялась его, умея просто перешагнуть через неловкость и идти дальше – смело, не беспокоясь о прошлом.

Белла была другой.

* * *

><p>Первые месяцы во Втором Вспомогательном, куда Гарри зачислили сразу после завершения операций аугментации, обучения и всех обязательных проверок – он слышал рассказы об «Алой Ярости из первой центурии».<p>

В то время легион участвовал в походе против одного из племён, населяющих Гибернию. В соответствии с договорами, заключёнными Империей больше тысячи лет назад, которые по неизвестным причинам соблюдались до сих пор, войска Рима имели право вступать на территорию к западу от Альбы или Каледонии – как эта местность называлась официально – только в случае доказанной агрессии против Империи. Тогда как раз такое и произошло – вторгшиеся дарины сожгли несколько поселений, захватив в плен или убив жителей. Девятую центурию, где и находился в качестве опциона Гарри, направили в подмогу первой – с общей задачей скорым маршем преодолеть территорию состоящих в торговых отношениях с Империей веллеборов и взять под контроль несколько дорог, ведущих на север, удерживая их до подхода основных сил в виде остальной части Второго Вспомогательного и, если возникнет необходимость – Legio VI Ferrata из Валлийских земель. Первая центурия в то время не имела своего командира, так что его обязанности исполнял один из трибунов ангустиклавии.

С самого начала похода всё пошло не так. Во-первых, уже в первый день выяснилось, что навигация приказала долго жить, а приданный им тубицен валится на землю с жесточайшей головной болью при попытке связаться со штабом. Вдобавок они столкнулись с молчаливым противодействием местных: ни проводников, ни карт те не давали, изобретая всевозможные причины для отказа. Судя по всему, Рим здесь не очень-то любили. В конечном итоге карты добыли, попросту выкрав их, но это решило только одну из проблем. Спустя неделю, ночью, на лагерь впервые напали. Атаку легко отразили, но она была лишь первой из многих – против упорно продвигавшихся на север центурий развернулась настоящая партизанская война. Когда неделю спустя во время дневного перехода их обстреляла высокоточная артиллерия, которой у местных племён быть не должно было и не могло, стало очевидным, что замешана некая внешняя сила. Благодаря быстрой реакции командиров и опыту легионеров потери были незначительны, но все понимали, что это – только начало. На военном совете приняли решение и дальше продвигаться на север, уклоняясь к востоку, чтобы выманить противника из лесов и заставить, по крайней мере, атаковать на открытой местности. Такая стратегия скоро принесла свои плоды – во время следующего артобстрела специальный штурмовой отряд вычислил местоположение орудий и уничтожил их, захватив охрану и обслугу врасплох. Во время осмотра техники и при допросах пленных выяснилось, что здесь замешан Союз Северного пути.

Конечно же, и трибун, и центурион девятой понимали важность полученной ими информации, равно как осознавали, что теперь уже враг постарается их не замедлить, а уничтожить, ведь если в Риме узнают, что ССП вооружает врагов Империи…

В результате приоритетной задачей становилось – добраться до своих, сохранив как можно больше людей, доставив пленных и доказательства. Между офицерами вышел спор: командир первой считал, что следует отправить малый отряд, который скрытно проберётся к основным силам, а самим захватить одну из местных крепостей и держать оборону; центурион девятой настаивал, что прорываться нужно всем. Тогда-то Гарри и познакомился с «Алой Яростью», чью кандидатуру предлагал трибун, чтобы возглавить отряд. В конечном итоге, после жарких споров, было решено совместить оба варианта: центурии будут прорываться на юго-восток, заодно притягивая внимание врага и отвлекая от пробирающегося скрытно отряда. Центурион девятой, человек очень гордый, выбил из трибуна обещание, что возглавит отряд его опцион. Самому Гарри это вовсе не казалось хорошей идеей – в конце концов, весь его опыт сводился к участию в этом походе, но трибун согласился, узнав, что у «новичка» есть талант сэнтира – достаточно редкий для легионера и поднимавший шансы добраться до своих.

В отряд отбирали наиболее опытных воинов, отдавая предпочтение горцам и выходцам из варварских племён – здесь, в Гибернии, их умение ориентироваться в лесу, в горах или среди холмов должно было сослужить хорошую службу. На их фоне Гарри казался самому себе тем, кем и был – зелёным новичком. Ещё плохо знакомый с порядками в войсках, он всерьёз боялся неповиновения – Гарри казалось, стоит им отделиться от остальных, как подчинённые просто наплюют на приказы новоиспечённого командира, сделав всё по-своему. Не сказать, чтобы Гарри был так уж против, если бы не мысль, что история о его слабости мгновенно распространится, не только испортив ему карьеру – чёрт с ней, с карьерой – но и сделав изгоем.

Тем же вечером после заката, за сутки до выступления отряда, в его палатку без спроса вошла та самая Белла в компании мрачного, как туча, тессерария из первой. Оглядев вскочившего Гарри с ног до головы и что-то бормоча, тот почти сразу вышел. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Белла только покачала головой. Вернувшийся вскоре тессерарий принёс плоский металлический ящик, бросил его на пол, буркнув: «Дальше сами», и был таков. Приподняв ящик, Гарри прочёл надпись на боку и изумлённо воскликнул:

— Это что – мне?!

В первой центурии был свой штурмовой спецотряд, куда входила и Белла. Их бросали на самые сложные участки боя, когда нужно пробить оборону или воодушевить дрогнувших легионеров. А ещё говорили, что эти, в спецотряде, используют особые боевые доспехи с какими-то совсем уж мифическими характеристиками. Гарри считал это выдумкой, но вот оно – подтверждение.

— Seadh**[5]**. — Коротко подтвердила Белла.

— Оно же… — «не заработает», хотел сказать Гарри, но проглотил конец фразы под насмешливым взглядом. Не помогло, она и так поняла.

— Может быть. Сейчас узнаем. Открывай.

Сдвинув защитную пластину, Гарри приложил ладонь к зубчатой полоске металла. Что-то щёлкнуло, полоска сдвинулась и процарапала кожу. Такая же система использовалась для секретных замков в домах аристократов – привязанные к крови хозяев, они не открывались посторонним. Что сейчас происходит в этом ящике? Как спрятанная внутри техномагическая начинка определяет, подойдёт ли Гарри для этой брони? Что будет, если он просто не откроется? Как долго ждать, прежде чем…

Оборвав полные сомнений мысли, с громким жужжанием крышка словно разломилась посередине, половинки уползли в пазы, открывая взгляду углубление во всю ширину ящика, заполненное вязкой даже на вид тускло-серой жидкостью. Гарри потянулся к ней, чувствуя необъяснимое желание коснуться, но Белла оказалась быстрее: перехватив руку, она вновь покачала головой и объяснила:

— Не так. Ты должен опустить туда лицо. Глаза держи открытыми и постарайся расслабиться. Будет неприятно.

Послушавшись, Гарри упёрся ладонями в пол по обе стороны ящика и осторожно, задержав на всякий случай дыхание, погрузил лицо в жидкость. Сперва ничего не происходило, а затем возник звук – будто сотни крошечных молоточков стучали по стеклу. Звон, вначале тихий, становился всё отчетливей и ближе, мысли начали путаться, замелькали размытые образы, в которых не было ничего, кроме цвета – непередаваемо-насыщенного и живого, а затем, разбивая мир на тысячи визжащих осколков, пришла боль. Кожа на шее и спине горела, в глаза словно впились чьи-то ледяные пальцы, сдавливая изо всех сил, мышцы будто облили кислотой, а вдоль позвоночника простреливала боль, облаком раскалённой плазмы заполняя тело. Едва соображая, Гарри попытался поднять голову, но кто-то держал его, не давая отодвинуться. Нечеловеческим усилием вытерпев ещё немного, он закричал – в горло тут же хлынуло что-то вязкое, безвкусное, заполнило лёгкие, мешая дышать, и – пропало. Одновременно угасла боль, оставшись лишь воспоминанием: ещё близким и уже нереально-далёким. Сильная рука, вцепившаяся в его волосы, разжалась. Гарри попытался встать с четверенек, но почувствовал дурноту и свалился на бок. Горло саднило, но он всё-таки выдавил из себя:

— Как… прошло?..

Откуда-то сверху послышался смех, а затем незнакомый мужской голос заключил:

— А ты ничего, опцион. Хорошие нервы. А вот ты, Белла – зря смеёшься. Помню, первым вопросом тогда стало: «Что это за, мать вашу, было дерьмо?!» с чудесным северным акцентом… А парень, погляди, интересуется результатом.

— Заткнись, Квинт. Много говоришь.

— …да ещё и с дурацким римским акцентом… — с трудом открывая глаза, беспечно добавил Гарри – мысли отчёго-то не задерживались на языке. Белла вновь расхохоталась. Плотный широкоплечий мужчина со значком медика на предплечье, по лицу и вправду – чистокровный римлянин, хоть статую ваяй – нахмурился, но ничего не ответил, продолжая осматривать Гарри, то и дело бросая взгляд на листок, зажатый в свободной руке. Попросив зачем-то открыть рот и высунуть язык, очень внимательно изучив глаза, ощупав рёбра и послушав сердце, он воскликнул:

— Пусть меня забёрёт Орк, но всё прошло хорошо! В этот раз модиноры**[6]** прижились – не знаю, отчего, хотя… Опцион, какой у тебя сэнтен-показатель?

— Две восемьсот.

Медик присвистнул от удивления, а Белла прояснила:

— Мы с Архешем потому и принесли ему этот набор. Он сказал, что подойдёт только сэнтиру, но кому-то из тубиценов отдаст только через свой труп.

— А тут под руку подвернулся этот, — задумчиво протянул медик. — Ладно, мне здесь делать больше нечего. Белла, объясни ему всё.

— Знаю!

Проводя взглядом вышедшего, отдёрнув полог, медика, Гарри повернулся к Белле.

— Держу пари, ты слышал о боевых доспехах нашего спецотряда много всякого. Большая часть – ложь и сказки. Для начала, твой старый доспех, — она кивнула в сторону сегментов, разложенных в задней части палатки и блестевших от смазки, — никуда не денется. Будешь пользоваться им, как и раньше.

— А зачем тогда эти… «модиноры»?

— Другие возможности. У всех разные. Они немного усилят твой доспех, повысят броню, но не особо. Так что если ты уже решил заделаться Алкидом – разочарую.

Она прошлась по палатке, выглянула зачем-то наружу и вернулась, неожиданно склонившись, почти касаясь губами его лица:

— У меня – тысяча девятьсот. Так что могу предположить, что ты будешь уметь. — Без намёка на шутку добавила: — Скажешь кому – убью.

— Почему? — не понял Гарри, говоря так же тихо.

— Ненавижу эти штучки! — прошипела Белла, распрямилась и уже громко, будто и не было ничего сказано, весело заявила: — Не знаю, что это будет, но с твоим сэнтен-показателем… наверное, что-то связанное с проецированием эмоций, образов там всяких…

Замолчав, вновь наклонилась и закончила с явной угрозой:

— Залезешь ко мне в голову – оторву твою. Помни об этом, если потянет развлекаться.

— П-понял... — выдавил он, совершенно сбитый с толку её манерой разговора и резкими перепадами настроения…

* * *

><p>Вспоминая, каким был тогда, Гарри то хмурился, то улыбался. Тот поход закончился удачно – отряд, хоть и попался на глаза местным, успешно доставил доказательства и пленных в штаб, с победой выйдя из нескольких схваток по пути и запутав погоню. Легат Акер, услышав, что его центурии где-то там с боями прорываются к своим, пришёл в ярость и развил такую энергию, что расстояние, на преодоление которого обычно тратилось две-три недели – легион прошёл за девять дней. Подоспели как раз вовремя – центурии, занявшие укреплённый городок, держались едва ни из последних сил, осаждаемые многократно превосходящим численно врагом. Применив тактику «стального кольца», окружили ночью так называемую «армию» даринов, наутро предоставив им возможность осознать всю безнадёжность своего положения. Короткие переговоры завершились вполне ожидаемо: полной капитуляцией противника. Всё могло закончиться отнюдь не так радужно для даринов и поддерживавших их веллеборов, если бы к обсуждению условий сдачи не подключился тот самый трибун ангустиклавии, командовавший первой центурией, убедивший легата, что дипломатические выгоды для Империи важнее, чем желание отомстить. Изрядно поворчав и настояв, чтобы зачинщики нападения и вожди даринов были выданы и доставлены в Рим для суда, Акер нехотя согласился.<p>

Сам Гарри, конечно же, не принимал в переговорах никакого участия, узнавая новости одновременно с остальными, а то и позже – сразу по прибытии легат, дав отряду полсуток на отдых, использовал их в составе разведки, так что большую часть из тех девяти дней Гарри с Беллой и остальными провели в сёдлах. К тому времени у опциона не осталось и следа от прежних сомнений – ему подчинялись, больше того – ему доверяли, и теперь уже доверял он.

Когда дошло до капитуляции, им наконец-то позволили отдохнуть. Первые сутки все отсыпались, после закатив пирушку, на которую заглянул даже центурион девятой, выпив с ними и лично поблагодарив всех, чем немало удивил своего подчинённого, не ожидавшего такого от обычно холодно-сдержанного командира.

Все участников похода наградили и, как выяснилось потом – запомнили.

Четыре года спустя, когда по-прежнему командовавший первой центурией трибун уходил «на повышение», в Сенат, Гарри, к своему удивлению, узнал, что среди прочих рекомендован на должность примипила. К тому времени в спецотряде он уже был своим, да и возможности «усиления» освоил хорошо. Белла оказалась права – проецировать образы ему удавалось отлично, эмоции – хуже, они плохо поддавались концентрации, теряя силу и насыщенность, но благодаря постоянным тренировкам – выходило и это.

После официального назначения оказалось, что ни для кого из спецотряда это не стало сюрпризом. Но больше всего новоиспечённого примипила удивил обычно равнодушный ко всему Дико́м – гигант-дак подошёл, хлопнув по плечу так, что едва не вбил в землю и пробасил: «Наконец-то. Теперь проставляешься, да смотри – не зазнавайся».

Гарри не зазнавался. Вместо этого он постепенно стал менять порядки в первой центурии – сменил опциона, уличив прежнего в вымогательстве жалования у легионеров, приблизил к себе деканов, дав понять, что готов выслушать и принять меры в случаях, когда те не справлялись сами. Но самое главное – спецотряд, который раньше действовал почти автономно, Гарри сделал чем-то вроде образца для подражания и вдохновляющей силы одновременно. Для этого пришлось постараться – в частности, потратить несколько месяцев на продумывание, координацию и отработку совместных действий. Но не только: почти три четверти легионеров отряда, как выяснилось, начисто игнорировали возможности «усиления» модинорами, даже не пытаясь узнать, в чём они состоят. Здесь Гарри столкнулся с настоящим противодействием, пришлось уламывать несогласных поодиночке и всех вместе – но результат того стоил, это признал даже поначалу скептически настроенный Археш, из которого примипил на первых порах буквально вытрясал всю необходимую информацию и советовался, наплевав на секретность и риск.

Тяжелее всего пришлось с Беллой. Она упорно не желала иметь ничего общего «с этими штучками», отговариваясь чуть ли ни ежедневно менявшимися причинами, включая: суеверность, которой никогда не страдала; неуверенность в успехе, которой была начисто лишена… Апогеем стал некий мифический обет, якобы данный чуть не всем богам Рима сразу, в коих, как знали все вокруг, Белла не верила ни капли.

Гарри и сам не понимал, почему так упорствовал, пытаясь убедить её, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это действительно важно.

* * *

><p>Всё изменилось однажды весной, как раз перед переброской в благополучную Киренаику, где по неведомым причинам вспыхнул мятеж. Приказ поступил неожиданно, ночью – впрочем, иначе редко бывало, так что легионеры быстро, но без лишней суматохи готовились оставить зимний лагерь. На сборы им дали шесть часов – времени хватало с избытком. Гарри, вернувшись от легата, обнаружил, что опцион уже проявил инициативу, не дожидаясь приказа командира. Отловив его, Гарри поинтересовался только, откуда тот всё узнаёт, получил в ответ лаконичное: «Слухи, господин примипил», усмехнулся и ушёл к себе, по опыту зная – Урбин всё организует правильно и в срок.<p>

Уложив собственные вещи – учитывая их количество, это не заняло много времени, он принялся за письмо Луне – в последние дни никак не находилось времени закончить его, как вдруг дверь распахнулась и в его комнату влетела Белла. Подняв голову, Гарри поразился её виду – бледная, как полотно, глаза с каким-то потерянным выражением оглядывают всё вокруг, ни на чём не задерживаясь, а губы кривит полупрезрительная, полуиспуганная улыбка.

— Что случилось?!

Вместо ответа Белла протянула ему несколько измятых листов папируса, тяжёлых от прикреплённых к ним шнурками стальных кружочков-печатей – всем знакомые знаки Имперской Табеллионной канцелярии. В первом Гарри без труда узнал свидетельство о смерти: «Настоящим с прискорбием уведомляем вас, что четвёртого февраля… скончалась… в соответствии с последней волей будет похоронена в семейном склепе в…» Имя ему не было знакомо, но фамилия и год рождения говорили сами за себя. Мать. Другие документы – завещание и приглашение явиться в канцелярию для обсуждения вопроса принятия наследства.

— Сочувствую тебе, и…

— Да не в этом дело! — она вырвала у него из рук злополучные листы, швырнув их под ноги. — Мама… мы не слишком любили друг друга. Последние годы совсем не разговаривали и не виделись.

Гарри только молчал, но Белла ответила на незаданный вопрос.

— Я обещала отцу перед его смертью, что не позволю нашему роду исчезнуть. Я не ожидала, что она проживёт так мало! Она… она была крепкой. Сильной. Всегда была сильнее всех нас. Ну что ей стоило пожить ещё!

Несмотря на её слова об отношениях с матерью, Гарри услышал в голосе боль, собирался уже сказать что-то, как вдруг до него дошло:

— Белла! А сколько тебе осталось до отставки?

— Четырнадцать.

Вот и всё. Если бы даже оставалось два-три года – этого всё равно слишком много. Гарри помнил – по поручению отца ему приходилось изучать и это: наследство должно быть принято в течение года, иначе – находят других наследников или всё уходит в имперскую казну. Легионер во время действительной службы – не имеет права владеть ничем, кроме оружия, брони и малого количества личных вещей, носимых с собой. Если бы Белла уже вышла в отставку, вернувшись в легион эвокатом – другое дело, но четырнадцать лет… никаких шансов.

— Может, поговорить с Архешем, он был…

— Знаю! Уже. Он обещал посмотреть, что можно сделать. Да я сама понимаю – ничего здесь не сделаешь! Ничего! Отец… я дала ему слово! А теперь!..

Оставив бумаги валяться на полу, она резко отвернулась и, выпрямив спину, чеканным шагом вышла из комнаты, хлопнув дверью так, что та едва не слетела с петель. Гарри только покачал головой, далеко не сразу вернувшись к письму Луне – он понимал, почему для Беллы это так важно: потомственным римлянам из древних семей их род – важнее жизни; по своей вине допустить, чтобы род исчез, угас – хуже мучительной смерти, страшнее любого позора. Но что тут сделаешь?

Да ещё при этих невесёлых размышлениях какая-то неосознанная мысль занозой сомнения сидела на краешке сознания. Уже запечатав конверт и отнеся его к порталу отправки, Гарри застыл в дверном проходе штаба легиона. Белла сказала – четырнадцать лет, но этого не может быть! Ей сейчас… так, получается, она начала службу в тридцать? Невозможно! Развернувшись, он нашёл недовольного спешкой сигнифера, отвечавшего и за архив, едва уговорив того найти и сообщить дату начала службы Беллы. Так и есть, оказалось, она пришла на службу в двадцать лет, как и полагалось тогда. Значит, и служить ей осталось всего четыре года. Наверное, по привычке посчитала время до почётной отставки – рассчитывала остаться в легионе эвокатом.

«_Впрочем, это ничего не меняет…_» — сообразил он. — «_Четыре года или четырнадцать – какая разница?_» Однако что-то – может, интуиция, заставило его всё-таки заглянуть к Архешу, и тот неожиданно объявил, что решение есть – оказывается, отслужившим больше трёх четвертей срока можно уйти в отставку раньше при условии передаче казне определённой – довольно большой – суммы. Судя по завещанию, которое они теперь изучали вдвоём, денег хватало с избытком. Обрадованный Гарри начал искать Беллу, чтобы сообщить новости, но та словно сквозь землю провалилась.

Вернувшись к Архешу за документами, нашёл его мрачным и злым. Не отвечая на вопрос, что ещё стряслось, тот молча ткнул пальцем в дату на документе – почти годичной давности.

— Понял, примипил? Времени уже не осталось. Я узнал – наша новоявленная наследница отправилась на похороны матери, вот только та уже давно лежит в родовом склепе. Убить мало гада, из-за которого письмо пришло настолько поздно. Но уже ничего не сделаешь.

— Подожди, ты же говорил, что можно откупиться!

— Ага, можно. Написать заявку, подтвердить наличие средств и месяца два, если повезёт, ждать её рассмотрения. Посмотри – срок на принятие наследства заканчивается через три дня. Поздно, примипил, Белла даже вернуться не успеет, как уже всего лишится.

— А сообщить в канцелярию…

— Ага, сообщи. Письмом. Которое хрен знает, когда дойдёт.

Гарри подавленно молчал, в который раз в жизни испытывая отвратительное чувство собственной беспомощности. Так было, когда умерли родители Луны. Когда гибли собратья-легионеры. Так было, когда он, ненавидя сам себя за невозможность помочь названной сестрёнке, пришёл наниматься на военную службу – потому что выхода другого не было. Так и сейчас… хватит с него! Должен быть способ!

Весь следующий день он, сбросив на опциона все заботы по устройству лагеря на новом месте, чем всегда занимался лично, потратил на раскопки в архиве и изучение многочисленных документов, доведя до белого каления и сигнифера, и квестора – интенданта легиона, и Археша, с каждым следующим отброшенным вариантом становясь всё мрачнее.

Так называемый «мятеж» в Киренаике подавили за полдня – легат Акер во всеуслышание проклинал «маразматичных перетрусивших слизняков, поручивших целому легиону задачу, с которой справилась бы четверть центурии». Он преувеличивал, конечно, но чем думали в столице – не понимал никто.

Гарри, не тратя время на отдых, вернулся к своим поискам, всё больше отчаиваясь. Перед рассветом, когда до окончания срока осталось меньше суток – он понял, что выхода нет. Хоть убей, но ничто в законах, уложениях, постановлениях и кодексах не говорило о том, как решить проблему.

Говорят, если не терять надежды – в последний момент может произойти почти чудо.

Гарри ещё надеялся, но в чудеса не верил никогда – до этого утра, когда его вызвал к себе легат и представил только прибывшему трибуну латиклавия Энтвистлу. Выйдя из палатки командира легиона, тот из чистой вежливости спросил, отчего у примипила такой утомлённый вид? Гарри, не видя уже смысла что-то скрывать, по какому-то наитию описал тому ситуацию, не называя имён. Тонко улыбаясь, Энтвистл выслушал, ничем не показав своего отношения, а затем, как ни в чём не бывало, сообщил, что знает, чем помочь и будет рад оказать сослуживцу услугу, если тот найдёт, кто готов ради него пожертвовать несколькими годами жизни. Он так и сказал: «пожертвовать».

Гарри, набросившись на трибуна с вопросами, понял три вещи. Во-первых, тот решил, что наследник, о котором шла речь – сам примипил; во-вторых, вполне можно успеть до срока или отодвинуть его на необходимое время, если не слишком долго, потому что «мой отец в Сенате, что даёт нужные связи». Наконец, в-третьих – всё можно провернуть без участия Беллы, сохранив в тайне от неё и её гордости подоплёку событий. Был и ещё один момент, но Гарри предпочитал тогда не думать о нём. Он не считал это такой уж высокой ценой за возможность для Беллы сдержать священную клятву – иначе воспринимать слово, данное отцу перед смертью, Гарри, с его воспитанием, просто не мог.

Последний день срока они с Энтвистлом пробыли в столице. Положение сына сенатора, как оказалось, не только открывало многие двери, но и заставило служащих нескольких магистратур сделать до заката то, на что обычно уходили недели и месяцы.

Белла, тем же вечером спешно вызванная в Табеллионную канцелярию, получила документы о признании права на получение наследства, об удовлетворении прошения о досрочной отставке, погашении в счёт будущих средств «отступного» в казну и всё прочее, причитающееся ей.

В личном деле примипила Генриха фон Хафнера, хранящемся в столице, появилось соглашение, обязывавшее его отслужить до выхода на пенсию на четыре года больше, чем полагается – «за имевшего нужду в том собрата-легионера». В законах прямо о таком ничего не было, но обычай сохранялся вот уже больше семисот лет – о чём знал превосходно образованный сын сенатора Энтвистл и совершенно не подозревал выходец из «варварской» семьи фон Хафнер.

Когда Гарри спросил, как и чем может отплатить трибуну, тот совершенно спокойно заявил: «Ничего не нужно». В ответ на возражения Энтвистл объяснил, как по нотам, что: ему это ничего не стоило; его воспитание и понятие о чести не позволили пройти мимо того, кто действительно нуждался в помощи, да ещё и не для себя; они служат в одном легионе, а значит – собратья, во что он, трибун, верит; такие поступки в конечном итоге возвращаются добром. Не найдя, что возразить на это, Гарри смог только поблагодарить.

* * *

><p>А восемь месяцев спустя в лагере Второго Вспомогательного объявилась Белла в новой форме со знаками различия эвоката.<p>

О чём они говорили с Гарри, уйдя в его комнату – не знал никто, но после того разговора и появилась у неё та самая, почти фанатичная преданность командиру первой центурии, над которой беззлобно посмеивались, но не могли не уважать его подчинённые. О причинах ходили разные слухи, но после того, как некоторым «перегибавшим палку» сплетникам из других центурий доходчиво объяснили, что грязного языка можно и лишиться – вместе с головой – разговоры постепенно сошли на нет.

Ещё одним последствием – её ли возвращения в новом качестве, разговора ли – стало согласие Беллы использовать возможности «модиноров». Так и появилось новое прозвище: «Алую Ярость» стали именовать «Тёмной…» – как знать, из-за того, что эвокаты носили почти чёрные боевые доспехи, либо потому, что лучше всего Белле удавалось проецировать на врагов страх, переходящий в неконтролируемый ужас, отчего те бежали со своих позиций порой даже десятками.

Как ей это удавалось и главное – чем она за это расплачивалась – знал, наверное, только Гарри. Желающих спрашивать – ни у него, ни у самой Беллы – не нашлось.

Во Втором Вспомогательном легионе свято чтили право другого на тайны.

* * *

><p><strong>[3]<strong> 15 марта 2760 года — Рин использует принятое в Империи летоисчисление «ab Urbe condita» – «от основания города», т.е. Рима. Дата «часа X» соответствует пятнадцатому марта 2008 года по григорианскому календарю.

**[4]** Как и в «Аквитании», время здесь даётся по той системе, которой пользовались в Риме с тех пор, как было введено разделение суток. А именно: день и ночь разделены на двенадцать часов, в сумме составляя двадцать четыре часа.

Однако если в Риме в разное время года продолжительность одного часа дня/ночи менялась, так как день – считался от восхода до заката, ночь – соответственно; то в этом мире – всё более организованно и точно. День считается – по нашей системе – строго с шести утра до шести вечера, с шести же вечера до шести утра – ночь, причём ночь делилась на четыре стражи по три часа каждая.

Таким образом, Гарри просыпался обычно в шесть утра либо даже раньше.

**[5]** Seadh — «да» (гэльск.). В тексте также будет выражение «seadh dìreach» – переводится как «точно!», «именно!» (гэльск.).

**[6]** «Модинор» — название для обозначения устройств, которые в неактивном состоянии и выглядят, как та «вязкая жидкость». По-видимому, не является научным термином и образовано от сочетания слов «modus» – «механизм», и «minor» – «малый» (лат.).


	3. Idus Martiae, pars I

**Idus Martiae**

**pars I**

«_**Цезарь:**_

_Настали Иды марта._

_**Прорицатель:**_

_Да, о Цезарь,_

_Но не прошли_».

**«The Tragedy of Julius Caesar» by William Shakespeare**.

Четырнадцатого марта, за сутки до начала третьей фазы плана – собственно силового захвата «важных лиц» и государственного переворота, как такового, Гермиона от волнения уже не знала, куда себя деть. Час назад Рин попрощался с ней – очень тепло, несмотря на внешнюю строгость – и отправился в тайное убежище в столице. Гермиона не была в курсе, где оно – «_для твоей же безопасности_» – но подозревала, что совсем рядом с центром города, где располагался дворец Императора, Имперская канцелярия, прочие учреждения и службы.

Если всё пройдёт гладко, следующий раз они с Рином увидятся только через несколько дней, когда Император подпишет отречение от престола. А заодно – проект Конституции и указы, необходимые для: наделения новых институтов власти положением легитимных; преобразования Сената в верхнюю палату парламента с жёстким ограничением полномочий последнего; создания нижней палаты с возможностями войти в неё для граждан из любого слоя общества; принятия для скорейшего рассмотрения ряда законов; и так далее…

Она попыталась читать – но строки не достигали сознания и даже любимый Тацит не мог развеять полных сомнений дум. Гермиона сомневалась не в успехе задуманного, как могло показаться – она твёрдо верила в успех каждого плана, если его продумывал Рин. Нет, она переживала, что не справится с ответственностью. Конечно, Гермиона занималась вопросами государственного управления, но вряд ли опыт квестора поможет в организации новой власти на территории огромной Империи, раскинувшейся от Валлийских земель на западе до Месопотамии на востоке и от Германии и Дакии на севере до Эфиопии и Египта на юге. Почти неосвоенные Западные колонии можно не считать – всё равно те уже давно стремятся к «самоопределению» и организации своего правительства, чему мешает только постоянное пребывание в Терра Винакеа и Терра Аурэа**[7]** одиннадцати имперских легионов. В отдалённые планы «Фронта освобождения» входило помочь колониям с организацией независимых властных структур и заключить политический союз.

Она отправилась в купальню – но ощущение воды, всегда приятно охлаждающей кожу и расслабляющей, сейчас раздражало, а плавание от бортика до бортика в бассейне, хоть и большом – создавало ощущение потерянного впустую времени.

Тщетно верная Линти уговаривала «учительницу Гермиону» поужинать – аппетита не было совершено, так что, взяв бокал ежевичного сока, та вышла на балкон. Здесь, как и в Риме, давно стемнело. Высоко поднявшаяся над горизонтом Луна едва тронула лучами верхушки деревьев внизу, под обрывом, над которым висел балкон, посеребрила столбики и перила балюстрады. Когда там, внизу, поднимался ветер, сосны шумели, словно армия спящих великанов, шепчущих земле сокровенные тайны на неведомом своём языке.

В такие ночи спать не хочется – глаза отдыхают и без того, мысли сами собой становятся возвышенно-неторопливыми, наводняя воображение странными фантазиями, что, кажется, никому из людей не приходили в голову. Их хочется сохранить, но совершенно не тянет записывать – ведь пока не взойдёт солнце, они так ясны, стройны, прозрачны! Сердце наполняет тихая, не приносящая боли горечь – от осознания вечности Вселенной или собственной краткости… кто знает?

Глубоко дыша, она наслаждалась вкусом ветра – свободным, сладким, пахнущим тёмными небесами, ветра, приносящего сюда холод космоса – или это Никта летит в своей колеснице, сопровождаемая властным Аквилоном? В такие мгновения Гермиона сама себе казалась ничем не скованной, невесомой, чувствовала, как незримые нити действительности утончаются, исчезают, отпуская разум странствовать в мечтах о небывалом…

В такие ночи ей казалось: всё, случившееся в жизни – имеет свой смысл и свою цель, все достижения, промахи и ошибки – сливались в причудливую, разноцветную, изменчивую мозаику. Как она есть. Сейчас Гермиона даже готова была поверить: прав был автор той странной пьесы из далёкой островной страны на востоке, которую она, ещё подростком, смотрела вместе с отцом. Затаив дыхание, следила за историей «убийцы с человеческим сердцем» и случайно попавшего к нему ребёнка, девочки, постепенно теряющей человеческое в себе – в обмен на силу, о которой можно только мечтать. Силу, которая должна была выпить саму возможность чувствовать и переживать, сломать её ради исполнения единственного желания убийцы – спасти дорогого ему человека от потери самой себя.

Мама тогда всерьёз разозлилась на папу – она считала, что «ребёнка нельзя водить на такие вещи», а Гермионе запала в сердце реплика одного из персонажей, вдруг появившегося на сцене и пропавшего почти сразу.

«_Разве мало того, что люди встречаются на мгновение, просто проходя мимо... Возможно, когда-нибудь они снова случайно встретятся. Разве этого мало?_»

Гермиона вспоминала – тех, кого любила она, тех, кто дорожил ей и гадала: найдётся ли человек, который ради неё будет готов если не позабыть обо всём – этого слишком много, но хотя бы – не стараться переделать под себя. Таким был Рин – но он для неё как старший брат, равный, партнёр, друг – кто угодно, но не возлюбленный. А кроме него и отца она подпустила к себе, себе – настоящей, только двоих. И что же? Один предал её, оказавшись из Тайной стражи, а второй… будь честной, Гермиона, второго ты оттолкнула сама. Причём даже не нашла в себе смелости спросить у Луны, когда он вернётся, и – вернётся ли вообще.

Почувствовав боль, Гермиона поняла, что ногти впились в ладони, разжала кулаки и, медленно выдохнув, попыталась прогнать своевольные воспоминания – о том, как встретила его, как интересно, легко и… тепло ей было рядом с ним. Всего несколько дней – пока её дурацкое любопытство и уже укоренившаяся привычка не доверять ни разрушили всё. «_Не дурацкое!_ — в который раз поправила она саму себя. — _Правильное. Необходимое_».

Чуть слышно вздохнув, поставила опустевший бокал на перила и отправилась внутрь – нужно попытаться уснуть. Это тоже правильно. Как и постоянная осторожность. Как недоверчивость. Как исполненное подозрительности любопытство – неужели тогда, по отношению к Гарри – оно было именно таким?

«_Да, это правильно, полезно, нужно – и много других важных слов. Но всё же… всё же…_» — думала она, отчего-то легко засыпая.

Спи, Гермиона. Завтра тяжёлый день, а ты – ты ещё не понимаешь. Теперь все они будут такими.

* * *

><p>Спустя дней шесть после возвращения из Рима Гарри вызвал к себе легат. Акер, приказав ему сесть, бросил на стол официального вида пергамент и, буравя взглядом, потребовал объяснить, «какого демона моего примипила постоянно таскают в столицу» и «когда это закончится». Пергамент оказался официальным вызовом в Имперскую канцелярию за подписью претора Боунс «по делу государственной важности», как значилось в документе.<p>

Без утайки Гарри рассказал всё – невзирая на секретность и подписки о неразглашении он не собирался скрывать от своего легата столь важных вещей. Результат не заставил себя ждать: Акер сперва хмурился, а затем разразился проклятиями. К счастью, не в адрес подчинённого, но если бы слова легата исполнились, граждане Империи лишились бы столицы, большей части магистра́тов и Сената в полном составе, а традиционные жреческие коллегии – доброй трети тех, в кого верили.

Немного успокоившись, Акер уселся напротив, налил себе воды – он совсем не употреблял вина – и постановил:

— В столицу отправишься не один. Я бы и сам туда съездил, чтобы поставить на место этих… бумагомарателей, но ты знаешь нынешнее положение. Когда разберёшься с вызовом – когда, примипил, а не если – навестишь моего старого друга. Письмо к нему я тебе дам. Если он попросит тебя о чём-то – сделай. И…

— Да, легат?

— …попробуй только не вернуться! Плевал я на их проблемы – ты мне нужен на своём месте! — вновь вспылил Акер. — Всё, иди!.. Стой! Надень доспех. Оружие не бери, и пусть кто-то из твоих – кого возьмёшь – экипируется так же.

Гарри согласно поклонился и вышел. Ему не слишком улыбалось тащиться в Рим в боевой броне, но у легата – свои резоны. Может, он хочет создать впечатление, что его офицера вытащили прямо из боя, а может, это интуиция опытного воина подсказывает решение ещё не возникшей трудности. Всё это неважно. Важно, что если командир говорит сделать то-то и то-то, можно быть уверенным – это не простая прихоть.

К тому времени, как он вернулся к своей палатке, там уже ждал как всегда обо всём осведомлённый опцион. Знаком позвав его за собой, Гарри отдёрнул полог и, собираясь, начал механически перечислять указания на время своего отсутствия, затем взглянул на бесстрастное лицо Урбина и с улыбкой закончил:

— …да ты и сам всё знаешь.

— Будет исполнено, господин примипил. Позвольте личную просьбу?

— Излагай… — чуть удивлённо разрешил Гарри.

— Я бы хотел отправиться с вами в столицу.

— Если у тебя в Риме личные дела, предупреждаю: вряд ли мы задержимся там надолго.

— Нет. Я… называйте, как хотите, но я чувствую, что должен быть там. — И добавил, видя немой вопрос Гарри: — Не могу объяснить. Просто чувствую.

— А на кого я оставлю центурию, ты подумал?

Урбин переступил с ноги на ногу и неуверенно протянул:

— Кто угодно из спецотряда…

— Кто угодно из спецотряда может в одиночку уничтожить бронешагатель сарматов. Подорвать крепостную стену. Десантироваться с импульс-планёра прямо на передовые позиции противника и устроить там такое, что не приснится и в кошмарах.

— Я…

— Ты не можешь ничего из этого, — вновь перебил его Гарри. — Да и не нужно – для подобного есть они. Но зато ты умеешь и знаешь достаточно, чтобы я мог со спокойным сердцем оставить под твоим командованием две сотни человек и твёрдо знать, что ничего плохого с ними не случится, а если случится – ты умрёшь, но вытащишь их из практически любой переделки.

Урбин молчал, и в этом молчании звучало упрямое: «Возьмите меня с собой». Гарри вздохнул:

— Я не перехваливаю тебя, опцион, если ты ещё и об этом подумал. Говорю, как есть. А теперь прямо и честно, как всегда, ответь на мой вопрос: кому ещё кроме себя и тебя я могу доверить первую центурию?

— Никому. — Не сразу и тихо, словно стесняясь своих слов, ответил тот.

— Именно. Через час подойдёшь к стационарным порталам на случай, если у меня будут какие-то особые указания. Трибун Энтвистл в лагере?

— Вчера вызвали в резиденцию Наместника. До сих пор не возвращался.

— Вот как… тогда найди мне Беллу.

* * *

><p>Завтракать «как следует» не хотелось. Гермиона буквально заставила себя выпить кофе со свежими лепёшками с тмином, а потом села разбирать почту, то и дело бросая взгляд в угол, где стоял массивный напольный хронометр с маятником, привезённый в подарок отцу из заснеженной страны рутенов его другом-варваром. Маленькая Гермиона, которой только исполнилось шесть, поначалу испугалась гостей – высокие, широкоплечие, все как один – на огромных серых лошадях и с длинными широкими мечами в простых чёрных ножнах. Они звучно говорили на странном напевном языке, а их громогласный смех наполнял залы и коридоры в доме, отдаваясь, казалось, в самых далёких и тёмных уголках. Тогда же Гермиона впервые поехала верхом: в память врезалось ощущение широких ладоней папиного друга, мягко поддерживающих её в седле, цокот копыт и фырканье лошади, глубокий низкий голос, отвечавший маме что-то о том, чтобы она не волновалась…<p>

Писем оказалось много – видно, в последние дни Палареру было не до разбора корреспонденции. Бросая на край стола приглашения на выставки и светские мероприятия, Гермиона откладывала в отдельные стопочки послания деловые и личные. В маленькую хрустальную барбарину легли ещё две визитки, видимо, доставленные курьером – скреплённые висящим на шнурке оттиском личной печати одного из бывших сенаторов. В любом случае, отвечать сегодня она не станет – как тут сосредоточишься, зная, что уже вечером… «_так, Гермиона, остановись. Успокойся. Попробуй хотя бы несколько минут не думать об этом_».

Безделье утомляло, а опустевший особняк – все разъехались, кто с Рином в столицу, кто в другие назначенные места – наводил тоску. Гермиона совершенно отвыкла ничего не делать.

Обычный её день начинался рано утром – завтрак, сообщение Паларера о поступивших предложениях, документы с собой, и – вперёд. Почти до ночи: поездки, перемещения порталами, изредка, где возможно – с помощью «слуг». Встречи, переговоры, уговоры, соглашения, сделки и споры… всё, что необходимо для функционирования «Школы-пансиона мадам Грейнджер». А под предлогом этого – свидания тайные, где даже собеседника не видишь, записки и пакеты в заранее определённых местах с информацией, нужной уже «Фронту…» Вечером – встреча с Рином, подведение итогов дня и планы на следующий. Ужин, во время которого Гермиона обычно уже клевала носом, и – спать.

На сегодня она даже не отменила – проигнорировала все запланированные встречи, в этом пойдя вопреки плану Рина, который таким образом, хоть и не говорил этого прямо, собирался обеспечить её алиби… на случай провала. Отменила даже не потому, что была уверена в успехе – а она уверена, но потому, что слишком волновалась за всех них. За тех, кто пойдёт во дворец, кто ворвётся в здания канцелярии и Сенат, кто перенесёт вместе с собой преторианцев за границы Империи. За тех, наконец, кто должен будет ждать сигнала о захвате Императора, штурмом взять укрепления Вечного города и развернуть защитный купол, чтобы никто не проник внутрь и не вышел наружу, неважно, порталами или своим ходом – на случай, если о перевороте раньше времени узнают легионы. Да, потом Рин будет ругать её, но сейчас Гермиона чувствовала, что не сможет обсуждать поставки продовольствия с купцами или найм «выпускников» – когда все её мысли сосредоточены на ином.

Почта закончилась. Тишина и пустота вокруг – остались. В поисках, чем же заняться, Гермиона вспомнила, что так и не разобрала вещи, вернувшись из отпуска. Поднявшись винтовой лесенкой в спальню, достала из шкафа старенький потрёпанный чемодан, уселась прямо на пол и, поколебавшись, щёлкнула замком. Несмотря на спешный отъезд, вещи аккуратно сложены – сразу видно, что собирала не сама. На самом дне – названием вниз – книга. Гермиона прикоснулась к ткани переплёта и вспомнила: именно этот томик она держала в руках тем утром на рассвете, когда в последний раз говорила с Луной. Что он делает здесь? Почему Линти не убрала его к остальным? Вынув книгу, Гермиона заметила в углу чемодана что-то светлое и наклонила его. С негромким стуком на середину выкатился небольшой, жемчужно блестящий кругляш. «_Гиалит_, — всплыло в памяти, — _он укрепляет здоровье и дарит покой_». Она прикрыла глаза, даже не борясь с воспоминаниями – слишком живыми и яркими, хотя прошёл почти год: солнечный свет, шум водопада, тёплый камушек на ладони и почти нежное прикосновение рук… Гарри. «_Ты опять не сдержала обещание, Гермиона. Произнесла это имя. Но его дар я всё равно оставлю себе – как напоминание и чтобы стать сильнее. Забыть – слишком просто_».

Поднявшись с пола, она отряхнула удобные домашние штаны от пыли и спустилась в кабинет. Положила гиалит поверх уложившихся причудливой горкой-пирамидкой визиток и глядела, почти улегшись на стол и устроив голову на сложенных «домиком» пальцах, как вспыхивают внутри полупрозрачного камушка солнечные искры. Лёгкий прохладный ветерок проникал через полураскрытые двери, ведущие на балкон, чуть трогал её волосы и шелестел бумагами на столе. Он словно охлаждал лучи ясного весеннего солнца, косо падающие сквозь стекло створок, наполняя их внутренним движением.

Это было так… покойно, безмятежно, что Гермиона погрузилась в странно-умиротворённое, почти медитативное состояние. Даже мысли о том, что произойдёт сегодня вечером, воспоминания о Гарри, беспокойство за Рина и остальных – словно померкли.

* * *

><p>Гарри быстро шёл по коридору, стараясь не обращать внимания на выглядывающих из дверей служащих Канцелярии – на легионеров в боевой броне те глазели как на опасных зверей в непрочной клетке: со смесью любопытства, страха и презрения.<p>

Вообще-то, проблемы начались раньше: сразу после перемещения стационарным порталом к ним с Беллой привязались люди из дневной стражи столицы с вопросами из разряда: «кто, зачем и почему». К счастью, пергамент с вызовом у Гарри был с собой, а имя претора Боунс произвело нужное впечатление – их даже проводили до дверей в Канцелярию, хотя Белла и съязвила: дескать, это потому, что «они боятся, как бы мы что не натворили, а жалких силёнок этих задохликов не хватит, чтобы помешать».

Кстати, о Белле. Она идёт рядом с таким видом, словно не слышит испуганно-брезгливого шёпота, в котором то и дело прорываются слова «нелюди», «модификаты» и прочие, какими в Риме принято называть легионеров. Такое ощущение, что для неё люди вокруг – не существуют: спина прямая, шаг ровный, почти чеканный, взгляд направлен вперёд – и в никуда.

Гарри так не может – или это только пока? Гарри не привык к такому – наверное, ещё придётся, ведь и он однажды уйдёт со службы.

Там, на границах, а часто и на чужой территории всё просто: есть ты, свои рядом и враги – по ту сторону. Легион – не замкнутая структура: трибуны часто сменяются, а они – не аугментированы, как и сигнифер, корницены, буцинаторы… да что там, есть обоз, целиком и полностью состоящий из «обычных» людей – а их, между прочим, четыре тысячи, но Гарри ещё не слышал, чтобы возникали конфликты. Хотя… вспомни, когда ты последний раз напрямую контактировал с кем-то из обозников? Два года назад? Три? Если возникала нужда в чём-то простом, шли к тессерарию, а тот уже добывал искомое, наверное, через интенданта обоза. Если же нужна была редкость…

Точно, три года назад, когда провожали в отставку центуриона четвёртой, страсть которого к редким винам была известна всем. Гарри добыл несколько бутылок синенского ему в подарок – Меттий обрадовался, как ребёнок, тут же принявшись вспоминать, что последний раз такое вино он пил ещё в середине правления старого Императора, когда легион по соглашению с властями «Земли-под-небесами» стоял далеко на востоке. Разыскивая интенданта, Гарри тогда спросил о дороге человек десять – ни один даже косо не посмотрел, всё отвечали вежливо и с уважением, и ни в ком он не почувствовал страха.

А эти… суетятся, перешёптываются, бросая в спину оскорбления, но отводят глаза в тот же миг, стоит посмотреть прямо. Сам воздух здесь словно пропитан интригами, завистью и привычкой до предела усложнять жизнь себе и другим.

Гарри смог расслабиться, только когда закрылись позади вычурные, покрытые золотом двери Канцелярии. Встреча с консулярным трибуном прошла легче, чем он думал: Рекс был настойчив, но без ультимативности, почти непреклонен, но готов вовремя отступить и принять точку зрения собеседника, даже если не согласен с ней. Когда Гарри, тщательно подбирая слова, отказался покинуть легион, тот попытался его переубедить, упирая не только на долг или обязанности перед Империей – нет, он ещё говорил с Гарри попросту, объясняя, почему им необходимо его – именно его согласие. Трибун то был предельно серьёзен, планомерно приводя и так известные примипилу доводы; то запальчиво уговаривал, расхаживая по кабинету; то шутил: «а там, глядишь, и свадьбу устроим. Астерия часто спрашивает о тебе, так что готовься, ей решимости не занимать!» – сбиваясь на «ты». Однако, убедившись, что Гарри менять решение не собирается, сумел скрыть мелькнувшее на миг разочарование и попрощаться с ним так же достойно и уважительно, как приветствовал. Удивительный человек. Если кому и можно доверить власть – то такому, как Рекс.

Услышав негромкий, сквозь зубы, шипящий звук, Гарри взглянул на Беллу. Похоже, он переоценил её выдержку.

— Не-на-вижу! — процедила та и, судя по голосу – не шутила. — Слизняки. Ничтожества! Презренные твари!

— Белла! — она развернулась – глаза сверкают, скулы побелели, а пальцы правой руки словно сжимают чьё-то горло. — Пойдём отсюда. У нас – своя жизнь.

* * *

><p>Подняв голову и увидев потемневшее небо, Гермиона поняла, что задремала. Осматриваясь, она искала, что же её разбудило. Сквозь раскрытые окна в комнату проникал холодный ветер, в углах таился мрак, а тишину нарушало лишь тиканье настольного хронометра. Ничего необычного. Оставалось только прислушаться к себе – ведь если причины нет вовне, она просто обязана быть внутри. Соображая, чем занималась, пока не уснула, она резко, словно вспышкой, вспомнила, какой сегодня день. Порывисто развернувшись в кресле, схватила хронометр: шёл второй час ночи<strong>[8]<strong>. Если события развиваются по плану, Рин и остальные уже должны блокировать дворец и Канцелярию, занять здание Сената – к этому времени там пусто – и начать непосредственно захват Императора. Гермиона шагнула к дверям, но спохватилась: сейчас её не должно быть в Риме. Вернувшись к столу, постояла, остановившимся взглядом следя за медленно ползущими стрелками и борясь с собой: ей хотелось, так хотелось оказаться там, узнать, что всё хорошо, но она понимала, что будет лишь отвлекать всех – ведь только у неё нет конкретной роли в событиях этой ночи. Заставив себя опуститься в кресло, Гермиона засветила «вечную» лампу, достала из ящика бумагу и подвинула к себе письменный прибор – из всех возможных занятий сейчас она может только ждать. Ждать и писать «заметки о жизни и обществе», которые, быть может, однажды найдёт время и решится собрать в книгу.

Выходило плохо. Мысли, обычно стремительные и звонкие, лёгко претворявшиеся в слова, сейчас путались, переплетались и гасли раньше, чем ей удавалось поймать их и превратить в иссиня-чёрные округлые значки, оживляющие едва намеченные тонкими штрихами пустые строки на белой бумаге. То и дело останавливаясь, Гермиона пыталась внутренне собраться, но становилось только хуже – мысли окончательно разбредались, вытесняясь всё усиливающимся чувством чего-то неправильного, каким-то назойливым беспокойством.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, она глянула в совсем уже тёмное небо, давая отдых глазам, когда заметила звезду, приближавшуюся к ней… приближавшуюся? Мерцающий огонёк, увеличиваясь в размерах, маленькой кометой нёсся к балкону. Влетев в кабинет, он превратился в сияющего серебристого оленёнка – нет, это же даниэль**[9]**, и вдруг отрывисто заговорил мужским голосом:

— Посылал вам письмо. Прочтите немедленно. Предупредите Уэсли!

Окончив последнюю фразу, даниэль растаяла в воздухе, а Гермиона, не медля, подтащила к себе пачку писем. Перебирая их, лихорадочно размышляла: пославший это существо должен быть техномагом немалой силы и благородства – «свет сердца» мало кому удаётся, но даже ему это будет дорого стоить… нашла! Простой конверт, шершавая плотная бумага и оттиск личной печати: снова даниэль. Конечно же, она узнала – так скреплял свои послания агент «Лёд», но Гермиона и ведать не ведала, что он техномаг! Из разорванного конверта выпал тонкий листок. Всего одна строчка: «_Один из ваших информаторов пойман. Заговор будет раскрыт. Действуйте скорее или бегите_». Сердце замерло на миг и застучало быстро-быстро, горло сжало, так что лишь со второй попытки ей удалось позвать Линти.

— Учительница Гермиона, вы что-то…

— Быстрее, Линти! Перемести меня туда, где Рин! Нужно предупредить!

— Нам нельзя! — в ужасе замотала головой та. — Господин Уэсли строго-настрого запретил!

— Нужно! Они же ничего не знают! Очень нужно, маленькая! Пожалуйста! Точно туда, где Рин!

Та вновь замотала головой, даже отступила на шаг, но умоляющий взгляд и выражение лица Гермионы, видимо, убедили её: протянув своей «учительнице» тонкую ручку, Линти зажмурилась – всё вокруг словно выцвело, а Гермиона почувствовала, как теряется ощущение собственного тела.

Когда всё прошло, она увидела перед собой взломанный неведомой силой мрамор ступеней, ведущих на второй уровень дворца – в личные покои Императора, двух преторианцев наверху лестницы, удерживаемых «слугами», и дальше – Рина, окруженного ещё пятью агентами во главе с Паларером. Она видела, как те оборачиваются, а затем из-за спины послышался глухой удар, грохнуло об пол что-то тяжёлое, и накатил ужас – внезапный, иррациональный, такой силы, что Гермиона рухнула на пол, сжимая ладонями голову, видя, как падают остальные; сжалась в комочек, дрожа всем телом и думая только о том, когда же это пройдёт. Мимо пронеслось что-то тёмное, оттуда, с лестницы, послышались сдавленные крики, а затем Гермиона услышала прямо над собой смутно знакомый голос с жёстким акцентом и ясно различимыми в нём металлическими нотками:

— Белла, отключай эмпатическое поле, а то допрашивать будет некого.

— Seadh dìreach!

«_Что же это за женщина, которую назвали «войной»?.._»**[10]** — сквозь облегчение от ушедшего ужаса и нарастающую головную боль успела подумать Гермиона перед тем, как потерять сознание.

* * *

><p><strong>[7]<strong> «Терра Винакеа и Терра Аурэа» — я попытался представить, как римляне, открыв Северную и Южную Америку в древности, назвали бы их. Простейшая логика: по продуктам, которые выращивались бы там земледельцами-колонистами с возможностью экспорта и ценностям, которые можно захватить и вывезти. В результате и получились Terra Vinacea – «Земля виноградных ягод» и Terra Aurea – «Золотая земля». Признаться, на мысль о первом названии меня натолкнуло в том числе известное «Винланд», а о втором – испанские и португальские завоевания в Америке. Ну а всё вместе – «Западные колонии».

**[8]** «шёл второй час ночи» — то есть период времени с семи до восьми часов вечера по системе, принятой у нас.

**[9]** «даниэль» — иное название лани, также «dama» или «Dama dama»(лат.).

**[10]** Гермиона ошиблась. Не зная полного имени Беллы – Bellātrix, «воительница» – по имени гаммы Ориона, она решила, что это имя происходит от «bellum»(ед.ч.) – «война», «bella»(мн.ч.) – «войны». Учитывая обстановку, такую ошибку ей вполне можно простить.


	4. Idus Martiae, pars II

**Idus Martiae**

**pars II**

Стоя в гулком холле, куда спускались с верхних этажей причудливо изгибавшиеся мраморные лестницы, Гарри чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Слуга, впустивший их в дом, был одет в тунику с пурпурной полосой на воротнике, а значит, хозяин дома – сенатор. Всё бы ничего, но Гарри не мог увязать в мыслях, что его легат, даже в хорошем расположении духа называвший политиков «вечно нудящими недоумками», сказал об одном из них: «мой старый друг». Акер этим словом не разбрасывался.

Впрочем, примипила смущало не только это. Богатство внутреннего убранства сперва настроило его против хозяина дома ещё сильнее, напомнив об отце и его привычке пускать пыль в глаза, но чем больше Гарри приглядывался, тем яснее видел, что роскошь здесь не существует сама по себе, как цель и средство одновременно, а подчинена вкусу и красоте.

Неизвестно, к чему бы ещё он пришёл в своих наблюдениях, не прерви их звук шагов и раздавшийся с лестницы голос с традиционным:

— Приветствую вас в моём доме.

Повернув голову, Гарри увидел высокого статного сенатора – целого консула, судя по тунике с пурпурными полосами и тоге с широкой каймой того же цвета. Длинные светлые волосы, собранные в строгую причёску, означали предков с севера. Когда тот спустился, Гарри коротко поклонился и протянул письмо легата. Помедлив, чтобы разглядеть печать, консул принял конверт и полюбопытствовал:

— Как у вас со временем?

— Нам приказано, чтобы мы были в вашем распоряжении, консул. — Гарри воспользовался правом легионера опустить обязательное для всех остальных «господин» – ему было интересно, как тот отреагирует.

— Тогда приглашаю отобедать со мной. Слуги помогут вам переодеться. Что скажете, примипил?

Гарри молча поклонился ещё раз и поймал насмешливый взгляд Беллы. Да, этот сенатор не прост…

За столом тот назвался: Луций Малфий, и поинтересовался именами «чтимых гостей». Гарри проглотил обычное «важно не имя, а деяния» – нарушения секретности строго карались, вспомнив о ранге хозяина дома.

— Генрих фон Хафнер.

— А госпожа…

— Беллатрикс А́тери. — Вопреки обычаю, Белла представилась сама – видимо, и ей интересно «проверить» консула.

— Вот как… наследница линии Да́рхадас**[11]**, — моментально определил тот, ничем не показав, что вообще что-то заметил, но добавил, улыбнувшись: — Ваши предки доставили немало головной боли моим.

Гарри с Беллой обменялись взглядами и подумали об одном и том же: «Понятно, почему они с легатом друзья» – ведь традиционная фраза звучала: « у вас славные предки» и никак иначе. Консул, изменив формулировку, и пошутил, и показал, что разгадал их игру.

— Будьте моими гостями. — Завершил тот ритуал представления. — Теперь же, позвольте, мне нужно прочесть письмо.

С этими словами он вышел через другую дверь, а слуги подали первые блюда. Гарри, не зная, нормально ли, что хозяин дома оставил их одних и не лучше ли подождать его, покосился на Беллу, отдававшую должное обеду и последовал её примеру.

* * *

><p>Уже вечерело, когда они покинули дом консула.<p>

_После трапезы тот сослался на необходимость уехать по делам и – попросил! – подождать до завтрашнего утра с тем, чтобы передать легату ответ на письмо, одновременно предложив гостям провести ночь под его кровом. Ещё раз переглянувшись с Беллой, Гарри ответил согласием, после чего слуги провели их в правое крыло. Он осмотрел комнаты, проверил доспех и уже собирался в душ, но остановился у книжного шкафа, читая надписи на корешках, когда в апартаменты, не постучавшись, влетела Белла. Повернувшись на звук, Гарри удивлённо воззрился на неё: вместо тонкого компенсационного костюма, надеваемого под доспех, или хотя бы домашней туники на ней было длинное чёрное платье, судя по оттенку – синенского шёлка. Белла нетерпеливо прошла к окну, оставив за собой тонкий шлейф горьковатого аромата духов, бросила на ходу:_

— _Переодевайся._

— _Я вообще-то хотел в душ… и зачем?_

— _Раз уж мы в столице – я знаю тут одно хорошее место._

— _А… — протянул Гарри, — что мне…_

— _Ты в душ – вот и иди, сама подберу._

_Оставалось только молча согласиться. Да и всё равно – планов, кроме как почитать и лечь спать, у него не было._

К счастью, костюм оказался обычным: длинная тёмно-серая туника и чёрный паллий под цвет платья Беллы. Успокаивало, что она не надела столу – значит, официоза можно ни ждать.

Так и оказалось – Белла привела их в заведение, изнутри представлявшее собой отдельные «кабинеты», разделённые стенами и лабиринтом тёмных нешироких проходов, в которых она, похоже, легко ориентировалась. Стоило присесть за столик, как в дверях появился человек в тёмной тунике, молча принял заказ и так же таинственно исчез.

— Мы что-то празднуем? — Нарушил тишину Гарри.

Белла медленно покачала головой и ответила:

— Иногда мы ходили сюда с отцом. Это было для меня самым желанным и особенным местом: только он, я – и никого рядом. Просто захотелось вспомнить.

Гарри промолчал – он совсем не знал, как реагировать, когда вот таким тоном она говорила о своём «до» – до легиона, сражений и постоянно бродящей где-то рядом смертельной опасности. Но было и ещё кое-что: он знал, что Белла никогда не начнёт такого разговора без причины. Первый – после того случая с наследством – закончился принесением ею клятвы личной верности «кровью и временем». Чего ждать сейчас, он не знал, но уже хотелось оказаться подальше отсюда…

На стол опустилось блюдо и Гарри едва не вздрогнул – он пропустил, когда в комнатке появился давешний человек в тёмном. Быстро сервировав лёгкий ужин**[12]** – тот бесшумно исчез, плотно закрыв за собою дверь.

Белла подняла бокал, отпив немного, и со странной настойчивостью в голосе спросила:

— Почему ты пришёл в легион?

Вот теперь Гарри действительно вздрогнул: он ожидал любого другого вопроса, кроме... Размышляя скорее о том, к чему всё это, потёр виски и ответил:

— Разошёлся во мнениях с отцом.

— Во мнениях о… — похоже, так просто сдаваться Белла не собиралась.

Гарри прищурился и коротко рассказал о давно канувшей в прошлое помолвке, разорении рода Аморбона, ссоре с отцом и, конечно, о том, что было после. Ему показалось, что при упоминании имени Луны в глазах Беллы блеснул холодный огонёк, а когда Гарри замолчал, неожиданно заметила:

— Чего-то подобного я и ждала.

— То есть?..

— С тех пор ты не изменился. — Не слушая, спокойно закончила Белла и показала глазами на вино. Проглотив ещё один вопрос, Гарри улыбнулся и наполнил бокалы.

* * *

><p>Покончив с едой, заказали ещё бутылку вина. Белла не произнесла больше ни слова, а Гарри мыслями вернулся в прошлое, вспоминая поездку к пугающе спокойной Луне, только недавно похоронившей любимого папу и спустя всего несколько недель готовящейся навсегда покинуть родной дом – в одиночку, без слуг, зимой, забирая с собой лишь акварели, подписанные именем Селены Аморбона, да рукописи отца. Совершенно не зная и не имея, куда пойти.<p>

_В тот день он привёл её к своей маме, из-за чего имел тяжёлый спор с отцом. Впервые в жизни повысил на него голос и не попросил – потребовал не сметь трогать и даже подходить к потерявшей всё Луне, пока он, Гарри, не найдёт выход. Дни после этого слились в хаотическую круговерть: он бросался к юристам, озадачивая их вопросами, как остановить или, хотя бы – отложить продажу имущества рода Аморбона; искал, куда вложить деньги, чтобы максимально быстро получить доход и выкупить поместье на торгах… Не найдя ничего, думал даже о преступлении, как бы ни было это отвратительно, и лишь мысль, что в случае неудачи Луна останется совсем одна – остановила его._

_Тот самый день запомнился очень чётко: выйдя из Имперской канцелярии, Гарри поехал вниз, к реке, чтобы сесть на корабль и проплыть несколько стадиев до дома, повернул к пристани и увидел необычное здание с металлическими стенами. Из любопытства подъехав ближе, спросил стоящего у закрытых дверей стражника, что здесь такое. Тот сделал знак, отваживающий злые силы и пугливо шепнул, мол, набирают пополнение в войска – приходят немногие, а остаются и того меньше. Потом добавил, что понятное дело, кому захочется жизнь себе ломать – вот и уходят, хоть и платят, «как сенатору». Не скажи стражник последних слов – Гарри вернулся бы домой изобретать очередной нереальный план, а вместо этого – отворил тяжёлую створку и вошёл в полупустой ярко освещённый зал. Случайность? За последние годы он почти перестал верить в случайности, хотя и судьбу считал – пустой выдумкой._

Гарри «вернулся в реальность», в тишину и полумрак уединённой комнатки, почувствовав прикосновение чего-то холодного к руке. Белла, покачивая бокалом, задумчиво пристраивала на его ладони уже второй кубик льда. Потянулась за третьим и спросила:

— Что ты планируешь делать после?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Врёшь. Не поверю, что ни разу не думал.

— Думал.

К третьему кубику присоединился четвёртый, а из сложенной ковшиком ладони на стол потянулась струйка талой воды. Белла отпила ещё глоток и настойчиво, почему-то не поднимая глаз, потребовала:

— Ответь.

— Не знаю.

— Опять врёшь.

— Вру. — Легко согласился Гарри. — Да только смысл, Белла? Осталось больше тридцати лет.

Она, наконец, взглянула прямо – очи лихорадочно блестят, вздрагивают чёрными тенями ресницы и чуть раздуваются крылья носа, словно в сильном волнении:

— А если – нет?

— Не по…

— Если – нет? Я могу договориться, и тебе не нужно будет оставаться в легионе. Я получила столько денег, что не знаю, на что их тратить. Мне они не нужны. Что скажешь, Хэндри?

Гарри только усмехнулся. Когда-то, во время первых операций по аугментации, он мечтал, испытывая жгучую боль, собрать денег и уйти – это помогало вытерпеть всё до конца. Но стоило вернуться чистоте мысли, как мечты развеялись звуком одного лишь слова, имени. К тому времени он уже перевёз Луну в новый дом – договор о службе Империи предусматривал и выплату жалования за годы вперёд. Составляли его явно реалисты.

— Хэндри! — Начала выходить из себя так и не услышавшая реакции Белла.

— Я… — промолвил Гарри, ища нужные слова, но – в один удар сердца – встрепенулся от потустороннего ощущения: по коже будто мороз продрал, в голове родился назойливый гул, прерывавшийся частыми звенящими «вскриками».

Встретившись взглядами, в один голос они выпалили невозможное:

— «Чёрная» тревога!

Белла метнулась к дверям, но Гарри, уже «пробудивший» аугментику, преградил ей путь, схватил за плечо и переместился в дом консула – запомнил же зачем-то координаты. Не зря их тренировали даже на такой невероятный случай: перед глазами пылало, словно калёным железом выжженное: «"Чёрный код" – любой ценой обеспечить безопасность Императора!», имплантаты сбрасывали критичные блокировки, пели, выходя на предельную мощность. В темпе, смертельном для любого обычного человека, легионеры помчались за своими доспехами. Облачившись в считанные секунды, выскочили на улицу и ринулись к надрывавшемуся, но неслышному для других зову сирены из покоев Императора.

Площадь перед дворцом пустовала, как и лестница – куда-то пропали патрули ночной стражи и обязательные преторианцы на ступенях и в колоннаде. Внушительные двери, украшенные золотом, заперты изнутри. В иное время Гарри, может, задумался бы о поисках второго входа – но «чёрный код» пульсировал в крови, горячим маревом туманил голову, требовал и гнал вперёд, заставляя действовать – прямо, жёстко и скорее, скорее, скорее! Отступив на несколько шагов и выставив вперёд плечо, Гарри набрал скорость и ударил, снося тяжёлую створку. Не успела та коснуться пола, как в проём уже влетела Белла, и через секунду оттуда ударило удушливо-красной волной ужаса. Гарри пригнулся, словно идя против ветра, шагнул навстречу _этому_. Чудовищно медленно тянулись мгновения, пока тренированный разум выстраивал защитную стену, спасая психику.

Выпрямившись, размытым от скорости движением он переместился в центр зала. Дожидавшаяся этого Белла взлетела по ступеням на второй этаж, где равно корчились от страха двое преторианцев, слуги – много слуг, и высокий рыжеволосый человек, ближе всех подобравшийся к входу в покои Императора. Видимо, кто-то из них ещё способен был сопротивляться – Гарри почувствовал, как Белла взвинтила мощность внушения.

Сквозь нестройные крики наверху лестницы пробился тихий, совсем близкий стон – прямо у ног Гарри лежала, сжавшись в комочек, изящная, по-домашнему одетая девушка. Разметавшиеся локоны каштановых волос скрывали лицо, но Гарри показалось, что он видит её не впервые. Стон повторился, что-то задевая в сердце, и он резко скомандовал:

— Белла, отключай эмпатическое поле, а то допрашивать будет некого!

Аура ужаса, давящая на виски, спала, а затем и вовсе исчезла. Гарри опустился на колено, склонился над девушкой, убирая длинные пряди с лица – и окаменел. В ушах зашумело, дыхание перехватило, а в груди разливалась ледяная боль. Белла на минуту скрылась в покоях Императора и успела вернуться, она что-то говорила, но Гарри не слышал – мог думать только о том, как, какого демона Гермиону угораздило оказаться здесь?! Неужели она?..

Плохо соображая от шока, он не сразу почувствовал прикосновение, рывком поднял голову и сам не понимая, что несёт, не осознавая _невозможности_, преступности слов, спросил:

— Ты… — «поможешь мне спасти её?» осталось непроизнесённым, потому что от разрушенного входа послышался топот ног и внутрь ворвались семеро в тёмно-серой форме – лица скрыты масками. Они рассыпались по залу, а вошедший следом невысокий молодой человек – в гражданском, с длинными, перевязанными лентой светлыми волосами и холодными серыми глазами – уверенно приблизился к легионерам и отрекомендовался:

— Служба имперской безопасности. Благодарю за… содействие, дальше мы сами.

Белла что-то прошипела сквозь зубы, а Гарри потребовал, ни сходя с места:

— Сигнум!**[13]**

«_Если он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, можно…_»

В двери ворвалась вторая семёрка в сером, а назвавшийся СИБовцем извлек из-за пазухи блеснувший серебром офицерский нотамен. Гарри изучил его, провёл рукой, проверяя подлинность, и едва сдержал готовое сорваться с губ ругательство. «_Поздно! Я не успел! Теперь она обречена…_»

* * *

><p>Как вернулись в дом консула, Гарри не помнил. Казалось – что-то надломилось внутри, <em>ему<em> пришлось что-то сломать, чтобы заставить себя выйти из дворца, оставить там Гермиону, зная, что её ждёт.

Словно прошло мимо рассудка, как Белла объясняла офицеру СИБ, где их можно найти, обещала, что не покинут Рим в ближайшие сутки и почти волоком тащила самого Гарри по тёмным улицам, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза. Она не понимала, что вообще произошло с всегда шутливо-спокойным командиром, но чувствовала: «чёрная» тревога не имеет к этому прямого отношения.

Усадив его в кресло, Белла заперла дверь, игнорируя вопрошающих, чем помочь, слуг, настойчиво позвала:

— Хэндри!

Собственное имя донеслось, словно из-под земли. Все силы уходили сейчас на внутреннюю борьбу: часть его стремилась вернуться, разнести всё и вся, но вытащить оттуда Гермиону, а там – будь, что будет; другая же призывала, заставляла, принуждала остаться на месте и ничего не предпринимать – сорвись Гарри сейчас, он мог сделать только хуже. Мелькнувшее было сомнение: «А что, если она вообще не виновата?» – пришлось сразу же отбросить. Что же тогда Гермиона там делала – во дворце, куда даже высшие сановники попадают только после проверки преторианской стражей? «Покушение на Императора» – это слова звенели холодным металлом оков и глухо падали, словно преступники, после казни сбрасываемые с печально известного Эсквилинского холма**[14]**.

— Хэндри!

— Я слышу тебя. — Едва слышно выдохнул он.

— Что с тобой происходит?

— Всё в порядке.

Белла вздрогнула и поёжилась от того, какой у него голос – ровный-ровный. Мёртвый. Какое тут «в порядке»?!

— Расскажи.

Он, казалось, вовсе не слышал её.

— Хэндри! Расскажи.

Без толку. Белла глубоко вздохнула, пряча нарастающее беспокойство… за него, решилась. «_Уговоры сейчас не помогут_».

Стремительно двигаясь, будто в атаке, она подошла вплотную и отвесила Гарри такую пощёчину, что голова его резко мотнулась вбок. Дождавшись, пока поднимет на неё взгляд, склонилась и сквозь зубы процедила:

— Не смей. Мне. Лгать! — и сопроводила требование ещё одной пощёчиной. Третьей не получилось: он перехватил удар, скользящим шагом переместился за спину, выкручивая руку – бессознательно, действуя, как машина – и выкрикнул:

— С ума сошла?!

— Вот. Теперь я тебя узнаю. — Не давая опомниться: — Выкладывай.

Белла буквально почувствовала, как рассеивается напряжение в человеке за её спиной. Отпустив её руку, Гарри, шатаясь, прошёл несколько шагов, свалился в кресло и, глядя в пространство, начал даже не рассказывать – вспоминать вслух. О кратком отпуске прошлым летом, об Аквитании с её лесами и озёрами. О том, как в первый день увидел спящую у водопада девушку. О ежедневных даже не прогулках – походах вместе, о руинах и разговорах, мимолётных прикосновениях и впервые в жизни испытанной необъяснимой тяге увидеть её вновь…

О том, как неожиданно больно ему стало, когда понял, что Гермиона – так звали девушку – по непонятной причине стала избегать встречи, даже ничего не объяснив…

Гарри вспоминал, а Белла чувствовала, как в груди неуклюжим когтистым зверьком ворочается глухая боль, а в мыслях – замешанное на вновь, после стольких лет покоя, вернувшейся ненависти к самой себе чувство потери. Сжав кулаки так, что ногти впивались в ладони, она кляла себя за то, что слишком поздно начала разговор о том, что будет _после_. Хотя бы годом раньше…

Гарри говорил о том, как узнал в девушке во дворце ту самую Гермиону, а Беллу сжигала ярость: если бы не она, если б не эта жалкая зарвавшаяся слабачка, так легко поддавшаяся страху – они остались бы наедине этим вечером, и тогда Белла успела, смогла бы объяснить, что чувствует – рядом с ним.

Дослушав, каким-то чудом вытерпев его откровения до конца, кипя от злости и едва сдерживая жажду разнести всё вокруг, она развернулась на месте и вышла, что есть силы хлопнув дверью.

* * *

><p>Очнулась Гермиона в темноте. Голова гудела от тупой боли, а ноги сводило утихающей судорогой. С трудом поднявшись с холодного жёсткого пола, она ощупью двинулась вперёд, недоумевая, где оказалась, напрягла память… перед глазами засверкали вспышками вернувшиеся воспоминания: вечер, даниэль, письмо, перемещение, и – ужас, затмевающий всё. Скорчившись у стены, даже не пытаясь унять дрожь, она в отчаянии осознала: всё погибло! Всё, всё, всё! Их схватили прямо во дворце, в шаге от цели, потому что… потому что… «<em>Это всё из-за меня! То письмо!..<em>» Гермиона буквально задохнулась от боли: если бы она была внимательней, если б прочла то предостережение утром! Они бы ускорили события, начали раньше, они могли бы, нет – должны были успеть! «_Если бы я…_» Мысли метались, рыдания сотрясали тело, а с губ слетал горячечный шёпот: «Я… это я виновата… я подвела всех, это я виновата, это из-за меня…»

* * *

><p>Рано ли, поздно ли – но слёзы иссякли, и Гермиона невольно задумалась, где находится и что будет дальше. Отогнав очевидную мысль, подавив вновь подступающую панику, она приказала себе встать и – найти ответы, как обычно, как делала всегда: один за другим. «<em>Как будто всё в порядке<em>».

Пол под ногами – металлический, как и стены. Ведя по ним рукой да выставив другую вперёд, чтобы не удариться обо что-то, примерно определила размеры помещения: двенадцать шагов в длину, девять в ширину. Потолок низкий: встав на цыпочки, Гермиона смогла приложить ладонь к гладкому камню. Обрадовавшись даже этой возможности хоть как-то ещё отвлечься, она придумала себе вопрос: почему не металл? – сдвинула пальцы в сторону и почувствовала, что камень сменился чем-то, похожим на стекло. Обойдя всё, Гермиона окончательно убедилась: потолок сделан из больших стеклянных квадратов, между ними – гладкий твёрдый камень. Стены сплошные – никаких признаков дверей или окон. «_Признайся уже себе. Ты в камере, Гермиона. А значит…_»

А значит – будет расследование. Содрогнувшись от этой мысли, она мигом вспомнила, какие слухи ходили о ночных допросах в страже, замотала головой и вновь пошла вдоль стены, пытаясь успокоиться. Пальцы вдруг наткнулись на какое-то углубление примерно на уровне глаз, Гермиона остановилась и ощупала гладкую поверхность. Это напоминало чёртёж – линии разбегались в стороны, вновь встречались, пересекались и сплетались. Прикрыв и так бесполезные глаза, она попыталась воссоздать рисунок в воображении. Круг, ещё один – в нём, внизу что-то вроде треугольника… с тремя выпуклыми косыми полосками внутри и ещё ниже – овал. Это что-то напоминало ей, но что? Гермиона ещё раз провела ладонями по узору и вдруг вспомнила. «Два круга один в другом, покоящиеся на основании перевёрнутой пирамиды, сочетаемой с овалом – символизирующим око – острием образуя зрачок»**[15]**. Застонав, она осела на пол прямо там, где стояла. «_Имперская безопасность_». Если бы их схватила стража, ещё можно было на что-то надеяться, но попасть в застенки «безопасности»...

Чувствуя, как страх холодными пальцами сжимает горло, Гермиона против воли вспомнила люксографии и статьи из газет почти двадцатилетней давности, когда судили покушавшихся на одного из консулов: землистые лица, ничего не выражавшие глаза, стражники по бокам – после двух недель допросов в СИБ несостоявшиеся убийцы не могли даже стоять. А когда суд усомнился в правдивости ответов одного из них – так поразивший всех корреспондентов исполненный ужаса крик: «Умоляю, только не снова туда, умоляю!..»

Пытаясь не думать об этом, она поступила, как в детстве: схватилась за первую попавшуюся загадку и попыталась разобраться, находя успокоение в течении собственных мыслей. Она не хотела этого – но память безжалостно напомнила о том, что так и висело тяжёлым грузом на сердце: Гарри. Гермиона попыталась было отогнать эти мысли, но – теперь уже не было сомнений: это его голос она слышала во дворце, это он в решающие минуты разрушил всё, что они с Рином выстраивали годами. Это он – Гермиона содрогнулась – схватил её, из-за него она здесь! «_Неужели это месть? Неужели он так решил отплатить мне?.. Нет!_ — она замотала головой, — _не верю! Гарри не стал бы… он не такой! Он не…_»

«_Но ты помнишь, что узнала, да? Помнишь, как узнала, кто он? Неужели этого мало?_» — ледяной змейкой скользнула мысль в сердце. Вернувшись из Аквитании, Гермиона, как ни старалась, так и не смогла забыть о своих сомнениях, нашла ответ – и постаралась забыть о нём. «_Но сейчас-то уже всё равно?_» Втайне от Рина, от Паларера, втайне ото всех она искала, искала сама и через агентов, испытывая муки совести от того, что отвлекает их от самого важного, периодически порываясь всё бросить, но останавливая себя – и продолжая, пока не получила ответ. Так «исчезнуть», чтобы не осталось никаких следов, можно было только тремя способами: стать легионером, быть принятым в «Службу имперской безопасности», само существование которой сохранялось в тайне, или… умереть. Тогда она вспомнила те дни в Аквитании, как бы ни было больно и совестно, тщательно проанализировала всё и убедилась: СИБ здесь ни при чём. СИБовец не назвал бы настоящего имени и уж точно не допустил, чтобы у неё возникли хоть малейшие сомнения в выбранном им образе. А значит…

Гермиона вздрогнула, услышав слившиеся в один хлопки. Её схватили за одежду, темнота выцвела – перемещение! Робкая надежда, что кто-то из агентов сумел сбежать и сейчас пришёл вытащить её, угасла, когда тонкие руки, явно принадлежавшие «слугам», с силой усадили её куда-то, сковали наручниками и цепями, и тут же прозвучало ещё два хлопка – они ушли. Гермиона попыталась освободиться, но цепи только сильнее натянулись, больно впиваясь в кожу.

Резанув глаза, вспыхнул ослепительный свет, яркий настолько, что проникал даже сквозь веки. Гермиона попыталась отвернуться, когда услышала явно искажённый голос – в нём не было ничего человеческого:

— Признание?

— …Что? — почти прошёптала она.

— Вы обвиняетесь в попытке убийства Императора и захвата власти. Признаёте свою вину?

— Уберите свет!

— Признаёте свою вину?

Гермиона растерянно молчала. Если она скажет «нет», то как объяснить, что делала во дворце? Если – «да», подставит Рина и остальных. Оставалось только…

— Я ничего не скажу. — Ответила она, собрав всю свою волю.

— Тогда и этого говорить не стоило. — Уже тише прозвучал голос. — Вы ответите позже.

Гермиона вздрогнула от страха, но заставила себя смолчать, стиснув зубы. Свет неожиданно погас, цепи упали, а из темноты последовало отрывистое:

— В камеру!

Прикосновение тонких рук, миг перемещения – и она упала на холодный пол, только сейчас осознав – они знали! «Безопасники» знали об этой способности «слуг» – и использовали её! «_Или…_ — она похолодела, — _или всё это, с самого начала, было спланировано ими! Паларер… все остальные… неужели они предали нас? Рина? Меня…_»

Прижав ладони к лицу, она почувствовала влагу на щеках и широко раскрыла глаза. «_Нет! Я не поверю! Ни за что не поверю!_» Гермиона вспомнила издевательское: «тогда и этого говорить не стоило», резко смахнула слёзы слабости и решила: «_Я буду молчать. Ради них. Ведь и они сделают то же ради меня! Больше вы не услышите от меня ни слова!_»

Быть может, она бы сильнее могла верить в свои мысли, если б не знала, что ждёт её. Что ждёт их всех. Если бы ни начала понимать, что эта погружённая в чернильный мрак камера – станет её могилой.

* * *

><p>Белла вернулась через два часа – именно столько потребовалось ей, чтобы успокоиться хоть немного и всё решить. Войдя в спальню, она нашла Хэндри в том же кресле и почувствовала, что начинает злиться – но уже по другой причине. Остановилась прямо над ним, язвительно вопросила:<p>

— Так и будешь сидеть?! Демоны тебя побери, Хэндри! Не ожидала, что ты так легко сдашься!

Не поднимая головы, он ровно-ровно переспросил:

— Сдаться? Ты настолько плохо меня знаешь?

Разом утратив весь запал, Белла уселась на кровать и заглянула ему в лицо, тут же ухмыльнувшись. Знала она этот взгляд. В прошлый раз, когда Белла видела его, «полностью окружённый и обречённый на гибель» – судя по перехваченным донесениям врага – отряд легионеров из первой центурии, подчиняясь приказам примипила, передаваемым через тубицена, не только пробрался сквозь кольцо осады, но и «попутно» уничтожил штаб да захватил командира левого фланга вражеской армии!

Запрокинув голову и уставившись в потолок, он заключил:

— Есть возможность вытащить её, но…

Белла вновь решала про себя – уйти или остаться: она приняла, что Хэндри любит эту… Гермиону, но это ещё не значит, что будет ему помогать.

— Но один я не справлюсь.

Вспыхнув от негодования, Белла вскочила, чтобы уйти, но он схватил её за руку.

— Ты что?!

— Я предупреждала: не лезь ко мне в голову!

— Я и не… подожди, ты что, думала о том же?..

Не оборачиваясь, она кивнула.

— Серьёзно? И… поможешь?

Помедлив – «_хоть понимаешь, во что ввязываешься? Это же прямая измена Империи!_» – она ещё раз кивнула.

— Я постарался спланировать всё так, чтобы даже при неудаче не навлечь подозрений на тебя. А теперь слушай…

«_Это может получиться,_ — согласилась она, когда Хэндри договорил. — _Правда может получиться_».

— Почему ты уверен, что до конца следующей недели её никуда не перевезут?

Он криво усмехнулся:

— Помнишь того СИБовца? Офицера? Я запомнил его личный код. Он был в нотамене. То есть не я – я тогда вообще не соображал, просто… не знаю, как, но я его помню.

— Там должно быть триста пятьдесят пять знаков, а наша память…

— Знаю. Но код верный.

— Хэндри, ты?..

— Да. Я хоть и недоучка с индексом всего в две восемьсот, но в сентэн-поле СИБ меня пустило. Думаешь, откуда я узнал место? Количество и расположение постов? То, что на один вечер – только на один – останется лишь обычная стража? — он ещё раз усмехнулся и странно легко подтвердил: — Да, _за это тоже_ карают смертью.

«_Он чокнутый. Нет, просто не признаёт границ. Но так было всегда, помнишь? Поэтому ты и готова за ним – хоть к Диту в гости_».

— Так что у нас достаточно времени на подготовку. К завтрашнему вечеру…

Дверь в спальню с тихим шелестом отворилась и Хэндри умолк. Белла во все глаза глядела на светловолосого, стоящего в расслабленной позе того самого офицера СИБ. Бросив взгляд на Хэндри, увидела едва заметное покачивание головой: «не убивать», вихрем метнулась вперёд, но…

…светловолосый успел поднять руки и скрестить их перед лицом, и Белла влетела, словно в упругую сеть, завязла в ней, ощущая, как немеет тело – активное нейроподавляющее поле! Рванулась назад, освободилась и услышала:

— В этом нет нужды. Я хочу помочь вам.

Не отвлекаясь, чтобы ответить, она вновь ударила, замечая, что поле прогибается сильнее. Почему медлит Хэндри? Вдвоём они…

— Белла! Он говорит правду!

Услышав такое, она на миг замешкалась, и поле швырнуло её назад, почти свалив с ног. Недоверчиво уставившись на Хэндри, подметила стиснутые зубы, испарину на лбу и побелевшие скулы. Явные признаки прямого сентэн-контакта. Прозревая, обернулась к СИБовцу и даже не удивилась: хоть и слабее – то же самое. Спустя несколько секунд всё закончилось, Хэндри буквально упал в кресло, а светловолосый прошёл внутрь, аккуратно заперев дверь. Вежливым тоном ответил на незаданный вопрос:

— Этот дом принадлежит моему отцу. Вы поэтому не услышали меня.

— Ты не враг нам, — требовательно проговорил Хэндри, — почему?

— Не всё ли равно?

— Нет. Или рассказывай, или мы… изолируем тебя и сделаем всё сами.

— Не успеете. — Уверенно бросил СИБовец. — Есть то, чего ты не знаешь, легионер. Поэтому я здесь.

— Ты не ответил.

Светловолосый принуждённо рассмеялся.

— А тебя не сбить с мысли, легионер. Упёртый, как бык.

— Хватит лишних слов!

— Забери тебя Орк! Я люблю её! Доволен?!

В тишине, повисшей после этих слов, Белле показалось, что её громкую мысль: «_Да что же вы все так…_» уловили оба. Во всяком случае, взглянули они на неё одновременно. Хэндри первым отвёл взгляд и чуть хрипло предложил:

— Рассказывай. Что не так с планом?

СИБовец пристально взглянул на него и ответил:

— Ты рассчитывал атаковать тайную тюрьму через пять дней в вечер, когда там не будет наших оперативников. Это не я устроил – действительно случайность. Всё бы получилось, но час назад пришёл приказ казнить всех, не дожидаясь прибытия специальной следственной комиссии, окончания расследования и суда.

— Чей…?

— У приказа наивысший приоритет. _Кое-кто_, похоже, страшно перепугался.

— Трусливое ничтожество… — прошипела понявшая всё Белла.

— Не могу не согласиться, госпожа, — поклонился ей СИБовец. — Но сейчас важнее другое: казнь приказано провести на рассвете.

Во вновь вернувшейся тишине стало слышно, как жалобно скрипит дерево подлокотников кресла под пальцами Хэндри. Наконец он втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выдавил, поднимаясь:

— Плевать на охрану. Я иду сейчас.

— Ты не пройдёшь.

— Ты не слышал меня? Я иду сейчас.

— Это ты не слышишь меня! — Преградил ему путь светловолосый. Голос его звенел от ярости и чего-то ещё – опасения? Беспокойства? — Там двадцать стражников – ничто для тебя, но ещё и семёрка оперативников СИБ. Нас… _меняли_, как и вас. По-другому, но не менее сильно. С одним ты бы справился; может быть, на пределе – с двумя.

Белла приблизилась к ним, встала позади Хэндри.

— Да, — признал СИБовец. — Вдвоём вы справитесь – может быть, справитесь – со всей семёркой. Кого-то просто оглушите на время. Может быть. Но при первых признаках серьёзной опасности один из них обязан уйти за подкреплением, остальные – будут сдерживать вас. А искусством мгновенного перемещения владеют не только легионеры.

Дрожа от едва сдерживаемого нетерпения, Хэндри схватил светловолосого за воротник и прямо в лицо спросил:

— Если всё так, что _ты_ здесь делаешь? Чем _ты_ можешь помочь кроме того, чтобы искать отговорки? Зачем вообщё пришёл?

— Я могу увести их. Создать ложный след – мы давно ловим одну группу агентов ССП.

— Тогда делай!

— Не всё так просто. Это – ещё не всё. — Покачал головой тот, освобождаясь из захвата. — Ты вообще знаешь, что такое тюрьма СИБ? А вы, госпожа?

— Не тяни! — Напомнил Хэндри.

— СИБ возводит тюрьмы под землёй, на глубине. Но главное там – не стены и стража. Их строят в местах древней силы, намертво привязывая охранные, сигнальные, защитные и все прочие системы к камерам и каждому, кто попадает туда. Поэтому посты стражи – только снаружи, а внутрь пускают лишь тех, кто защищён, да и то ненадолго. Пробудь кто там больше суток – и всё, уже никогда не сможет покинуть это место и остаться в живых.

— Гермиона там меньше!

— Да. Но и это ещё не всё. — СИБовец замялся, словно заставляя себя продолжать. Белле показалось, что сейчас он скажет что-то совсем запредельное. Она не ошиблась: — Мы не можем просто вывести кого-то – это обнаружат, обязательно, включится защита и погибнут все. Мы…

— Говори! — почти прорычал Хэндри.

— Мы должны заменить её на другого человека.

— А если просто вывести всех? Об этом ты подумал?

— Если б всё было так просто, я не терял бы здесь время! — Вспылил СИБовец. — Выйти за пределы тюремных стен должно ровно столько людей, сколько вошло, иначе – срабатывает защита! Освобождаем Гермиону – кто-то должен занять её место. Живой человек! На слугу или мёртвого её не поменять…

— Стой, её же помнят: стражи, другие заключённые!

В ответ тот вытащил из-за пазухи тонкий флакон с белесой жидкостью внутри:

— Стражники никогда не видят, кого привозят в тюрьму. Внутри допрашивал её только я. А это, — он кивнул на флакон, — для оперативников, участвовавших тогда в операции во дворце. После «Тривии» они вспомнят, кого и что я захочу, чтобы вспомнили. Да и не будут их особо спрашивать – официально ведь никакого побега не состоится.

— Другие узники?

— С этим сложнее. Но я решу вопрос.

«_"Решу вопрос" Как обтекаемо. Знаю я, что ты имеешь в виду, «серый». У мёртвых уже ничего не вызнать_».

— Как – решишь?

— Не твоё дело, примипил!

— Как?

СИБовец поморщился, протянул недовольно:

— Ты не отвяжешься, да? Сам напросился. Слуги не скажут ни слова, у них верность в крови. Их даже допрашивать никто не станет. А человек… ему я сотру личность. Полностью. Это единственная гарантия.

— Ну ты и… — Белла не смогла сдержать отвращения. Светловолосый вздрогнул, но ответил презрительно:

— Мразь? Чудовище? — он деланно улыбнулся. — Что ж, тебе придётся потерпеть меня такого ещё немного.

— Да ты!..

— Во дворце были преторианцы. — Перебив её, продолжал выискивать в плане слабые места – или просто перевёл тему – Хэндри.

— Двое. Я уже расспросил их – Гермиону они не видели, вас обоих – тоже.

— Значит, нам нужен любой человек?

— Нет. Кто может вынести допросы.

— То есть – пытки? — Жестко спросил Хэндри.

— Пытки, галлюцинации, внушение, «вода правды», ментальное сканирование, попытки залезть в память и чувства, в глубинные мотивы… это неминуемо разрушит эффект от «Тривии».

— Зачем всё это? К чему эти мерзости? Как вы вообще можете… ведь на рассвете – казнь. — Вновь вмешалась Белла. — Допросов не будет.

— А если Император передумает? — Безжалостно спросил СИБовец. — Если его переубедят? Это возможно, вполне. Тогда всё раскроется, Гермиону начнут искать и даю гарантию – найдут. Такого, что задумала она, Рим не простит никому.

— …Хорошо. — Медленно и спокойно промолвил Хэндри. — Теперь я понял, почему ты не мог сделать всё сам и пришёл сюда. Я согласен.

СИБовец взглянул ему прямо в глаза, кивнул, сказал:

— У нас ещё полтора часа до того, как оперативная семёрка покинет тюрьму по тревоге. — Помолчал и добавил: — Если… если всё не кончится этим утром, я постараюсь вытащить тебя.

Только услышав это, Белла _поняла_. Она кричала, проклинала, уговаривала и переубеждала. Строила несбыточные планы и сама рушила их. Едва не умоляла, срываясь и называя «эту слабачку» такими словами, за которые ещё день назад откусила бы себе язык. И с каждой прошедшей минутой, с каждым мгновением стремительно падающего в бездну прошлого времени чувствовала, что навсегда теряет его. Своего командира, напарника, друга, брата, человека, ради которого – всё. Под конец она не выдержала и, растаптывая в пыль годами выпестованную жажду выжить – во что бы то ни стало выжить, предложила занять его место.

* * *

><p>Конечно же, Хэндри отказал. Это ведь… он.<p>

Часы пробили начало четвёртой стражи и они выдвинулись: сосредоточенный и мрачный СИБовец, сжимающий в руках флаконы с «дыханием Тривии»; неестественно-спокойный Хэндри и подавленная Белла, прячущая под одной из пластин доспеха письма, переданные: одно его матери, одно – Луне. В её ушах ещё звенела просьба: «Белла, и ты… если что, позаботься о ней. Обещай мне!»

* * *

><p>Гермиону разбудили негромкий скрежет и тонкий луч оранжевого света, упавший в камеру. Скрежет повторился – это медленно отползала в сторону часть боковой стены, открывая вид на коридор, освещённый «вечным» факелом. Затем над ней склонилась какая-то тень, Гермиона вскрикнула, но ей сразу же зажали рот. Явно спеша, этот человек вывел её из камеры и отпустил. Гермиона стояла, прислонившись к стене, а из всех слов на язык просилось только недоверчивое:<p>

— Я сплю?..

Выведший её из камеры негромко рассмеялся, будто услышал что-то смешное и отбросил на спину капюшон плаща. Разглядев лицо, Гермиона нахмурилась, вспоминая, а затем поражённо воскликнула:

— Тео?! — Рукой, затянутой в перчатку, он вновь заставил её молчать.

— Т-с-с! Драко. Меня зовут Драко. Тео – это имя моего друга, он погиб много лет назад.

— Но…

— У нас очень мало времени! Стражники скоро придут в себя.

С этими словами он потащил её за собой длинным коридором, по пути инструктируя:

— Возьми – это портальное кольцо, его невозможно отследить. Сейчас, когда поднимемся наверх, немедленно сожми его. Ты переместишься. Там сейчас восьмой час дня, так что не пугайся. Как окажешься на месте – запомни: увидишь по правую руку домики – иди туда, не ошибёшься. Скажешь, что тебя зовут Кэтрин и спросишь, где найти Куату, это каждый покажет. Он объяснит остальное и проведёт тебя к дому. Там же будет ждать твоя служанка. А дальше – просто живи и: что бы ни случилось, что бы ты ни услышала или узнала – не возвращайся сюда! Никогда!

Они повернули, затем ещё раз и начали подниматься по длинной-длинной лестнице. Гермиона шла, спотыкаясь и держась за руку… Тео? Драко? Он ещё раз повторил всё и потребовал, чтобы повторила она. Путаясь, Гермиона подчинилась, стараясь сосредоточиться, необычайно остро после душной камеры чувствуя сбивающий с толку, кружащий голову не хуже вина свежий ветер.

За всем этим она так и не заметила человека, притаившегося в уголке наверху лестницы – даже свет Луны слепил её привыкшие к темноте глаза, а чёрная одежда хорошо скрывала его. Когда Гермиона проходила мимо, он буквально впился в неё взглядом, словно стараясь запомнить её облик – целиком, до самой крошечной детали; а когда она вышла во внутренний дворик и исчезла в вихре перемещения, неровно вздохнул. И побрёл вниз по лестнице, слыша позади шаги СИБовца, который должен был ещё закрыть и изолировать камеру на одном из самых глубоких уровней тюрьмы.

До рассвета оставалось чуть больше часа.

* * *

><p><strong>[1<strong>**1****]** «Dorchadas» — «мрак», «тьма» (гэльск.).

**[12]** В реалиях этого мира с учётом кухни Древнего Рима и даты на календаре, «лёгкий ужин» – это вино и десерт: холодный сырный пирог, политый горячим медом, фрукты и оливки.

**[13]** «signum» (лат.) — многозначное понятие, в т.ч. «символ», «знак», «печать», «метка»; «notamen» (лат.) — дословно: «отличительный знак».

**[14]** История говорит, что «на мрачных Эсквилиях – «atrae Esquiliae» Горация – находились места казни, роща богини смерти и похорон – Либитины – и квартал похоронных дел мастеров (libitinarii). При Августе близость эсквилинского кладбища в санитарном отношении была признана неудобной для ближайших населенных частей города; оно было засыпано и застроено, и в главной части освободившегося таким образом пространства были разведены сады Мецената.

В этом мире – Эсквилинский холм два столетия назад по отношению к настоящим событиям был восстановлен как место казни бунтовщиков, изменников и «покушающихся на власть» по приказу Императора Артемития, прозванного «Горьким».

**[15]** Эмблема СИБ выглядит примерно так:  . 


	5. Вместо эпилога

**Вместо эпилога**

Холодный ветер поднимает полы длинного пальто, даже сюда, на вершину прибрежной скалы, взметая капли с гребней бушующих внизу волн. Вот уже неделя, как Кэтрин разрешили выходить из дома и две – с тех пор, как она покинула лечебницу. Старый Куату, взявший на себя заботы о доме и слугах, пока её не было, ворчит, что нужно одеваться потеплее: как-никак, август здесь – самый холодный из зимних месяцев. Кэтрин не возражает.

В широкую горловину залива заходят, спасаясь от шторма, яркие стройные яхты немногочисленных любителей опасных развлечений из Те Ика-а-Мауи и пыхтящий, окутывающийся дымом пароход из Terra Australis или, как говорят здесь, «с Оз». Кэтрин не смотрит на них – её взгляд прикован к земле там, где теряется вдали извилистая дорога, единственная, по которой можно добраться в крошечный городок на юге острова Ракиура. Она глядит туда и перебирает воспоминания, горько понимая: это единственное, что ей осталось.

_Оказавшись на пустынном побережье, где её встретило ослепительное после ночной темноты солнце, она была растеряна и напугана. Эти чувства жили в ней ещё несколько недель: она боялась выходить из дома, куда отвёл её старик-маори по имени Куату, пряталась от людей и всё время ждала, что за ней придут из Империи – ведь она бежала из тюрьмы после попытки свергнуть Императора и Сенат!_

_Но никто не приходил. И только пару месяцев спустя она узнала, почему._

Когда дорога погружается во мрак, она оборачивается, проходит мимо сидящего позади с неизменной трубкой доктора Ольгедо и начинает спускаться по кружащей тропинке со скалы: шаг за шагом, виток за витком. Доктор – Кэтрин знает это, даже не глядя назад, прячет трубку с кисетом за пазуху и спускается следом. Он, похоже, боится оставлять её одну, чувствуя свою ответственность, без лишних слов распространяемую на всех жителей городка. Внизу они расходятся, не прощаясь: его ждёт семья, а её – огромный пустой дом, где живёт ещё только несколько слуг.

Она отворяет входную дверь, находит в себе силы улыбнуться тараторящей что-то Линти, принимает положенные лекарства, ужинает и ложится в постель, строго соблюдая все предписания врачей. Она делает это, потому что так нужно, ведь в лечебнице предупредили: второй подобный срыв – и они вынуждены будут лечить её «особыми средствами». Этого она не допустит – ведь только воспоминания делают её той, кто она есть.

Но ни память, ни проходящие дни не могут вернуть ту, кем была. Она, та исчезнувшая девушка, иногда снится Кэтрин ночами. Её по-другому звали, она любила чай с мёдом и молоком и не боялась читать газет. В её доме всегда было светло и людно, её дни были наполнены событиями, а вечера согревали теплом общения с теми, кто дорог. У неё была библиотека с сотнями книг, _ещё имеющих смысл_, настоящая дружба и цель в жизни. А ещё – у той девушки из снов было несколько дней в домике на берегу озера и короткий отпуск, не похожий ни на один другой: прогулки по лесу и таинственные руины, шум водопада и прикосновение тёплых ладоней, и…

После таких снов она просыпается в слезах и долго лежит, глядя в темноту и прижимая сжатую в кулачок руку к сильно бьющемуся сердцу.

* * *

><p>Линти знает: она молодая и глупая, но Линти всё понимает.<p>

Линти помнит, как после того, когда приехала госпожа Гермиона, в местной газете напечатали краткую заметку о том, что произошло в далёком Риме. Линти помнит дословно: «…мятеж с целью убийства Императора и захвата власти. Возглавляли мятеж младший сын из старого купеческого рода Уэсли и (неслыханно!) офицер имперского легиона из германцев, чьё имя в интересах стабильности государства не называется. Мятеж подавлен, государственные преступники схвачены, полностью признали свою вину и казнены».

Линти помнит: прочтя это, госпожа Гермиона словно сломалась, как потом сказал мастер Ольгедо – с ней случился срыв, закончившийся «кататонией». Линти не понимает таких слов, но она видела, как больно госпоже и очень благодарна врачам, которых видела в лечебнице: благодаря им учительница Гермиона поправилась, но… с тех пор она всё время молчит.

Каждое утро и каждый вечер госпожа Гермиона выходит на берег, поднимается по тропинке на скалы и подолгу смотрит на дорогу. Линти уверена: госпожа ждёт, что он придёт. Линти грустно, ведь она знает, что господин Гарри далеко-далеко. Линти думает, что госпожа Гермиона тоже знает.

Но всё равно ждёт.


End file.
